Nunca porque sí
by Lucid Atray
Summary: -Los que son como nosotros nunca aparecen ‘porque sí’… Lo sabe ya, ¿verdad, China-san?- Eso era lo que un ya bien crecido Japón le repetía cada vez que escuchaba sus protestas. Futuro HKxChina y mención de UKxJap 1er fic, sean amables please xD.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Adadsads –nervios- bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo, y más aun el que publico xD. Lo puse inicialmente solo en el LJ, pero una amiga me recomendó –cofobligocof- subirlo aquí, a ver que tal se ve xD.

La pair principal es rara y poco conocida, lo sé, peor no por eso deja de ser hermosa ;_; XD. Y well, primero, detalles técnicos~:

**Personajes:**prácticamente todo el East Asia; centrado en China y Hong Kong. Aparición de Japón, Taiwán y Macau. Menciones de las dos Coreas, España y Portugal (leve aparición de éste último). Aparición de UK y Francia más adelante, menciones de Rusia y USA. Originales: Portugal y Macau. En los casos de Hong Kong y Macau utilicé dos nombres inventados para ellos:  
_  
__Hong Kong: _Xian -Wang- (la razón principal, es que 'Hong Kong' en chino es 'Xianggang', y como fangirlmente se le llama de por sí 'Hong' pues xD, Xian es casi lo mismo, con la diferencia de que es un nombre xD).  
_Macau:_ Liang -Wang- (Ninguna razón en particular xD; en chino Macau se dice Macau o Macao, así que solo busqué un nombre que rimase xD). Con Taiwán usé el nombre que le dan los fans, que es Mei.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en esta primera parte xD. Está en 3era persona; por ahora desde el punto de vista de China. ¡Oh! Y sobre el '-aru' de Yao; yo suelo imaginarme la voz del pj cuando escribo sus diálogos, y en el diálogo del chino se incluye el aru xD... por eso no lo escribo, pues me pone nerviosa hacerlo xD (temo usarlo excesivamente xD). Lamento ese capricho ^^U, pero una vez que uno se acostumbra, se hace cómodo xD.  
Será igual con el '-aru' de chibi Hong Kong, y el posterior '-gyaru' del Xian adolescente.

**Parejas:** Ídem del punto anterior xD. A futuro será de HKxChina, y habrá comentarios o insinuaciones de UKxJap, pero en toda esta parte hay solo relaciones fraternales entre Yao y los demás ya nombrados.

Toooodo el fic está basado en situaciones o hechos históricos (para más información, Wikipedia tiene las historias de Macau, HK, Taiwán, las Dinastías Chinas, etc xD), o hetalieros (como la relación de China-Taiwán, que contrasta tanto -inicialmente- con la de China-Japón, y en base a ello hice la de China-HK y China-Macau).

**Disclaimer:** bueno, Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece y...todo eso xD. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes y los yaoizo a mi gusto (?) XD

* * *

**Nunca porque sí**

"_Los que son como __**nosotros**__ nunca aparecen 'porque sí'… Lo sabe ya, ¿verdad, China-san?"_

Repentinamente se encontraba en la Dinastía Qing, ¿cómo podía pasar todo tan rápido? Demasiadas dinastías que duraban o muy poco tiempo, o demasiado, y le dejaban agotado, cansado de la continua sucesión del poder. Aunque no sería tan problemático si esas sucesiones se diesen por cuestiones sanguíneas o hereditarias, en vez de siempre terminar ocurriendo por alguna muy complicada rebelión interna que terminaba enfrentando a un lado contra el otro. _"Emperadores fastidiosos… ¿Por qué siempre están peleándose por el poder…?" _Claro, él se lo preguntaba aunque… no había muchas maneras de responder eso, ni siquiera para alguien que lo había experimentado por cientos y miles de años.

La última y más reciente era la Qing que, y haciendo honor a todas esas sucesiones bruscas que sumían a China en caos y desorden social, había tomado por la fuerza la capital del 'gigante' asiático, que ya por eso entonces era Pekín, Beijing en sus dialectos. Eso había ocurrido ya hacía un siglo, en 1644, y no había pasado mucho de ello cuando por orden del segundo Emperador en la línea sucesoria habían expandido las fronteras chinas e incorporado a la pequeña Taiwán al territorio.

Claro, eso no había sido problema; Taiwán de por sí estaba entonces asediada por esos extranjeros... extranjeros que a Yao Wang siempre le habían molestado. ¿No podían quedarse en sus lugares sin venir a molestar al otro continente? No entendía qué pretendían España y Holanda al querer establecerse en un territorio tan lejano, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, ya se las había arruinado al echarlos. Y había alguien más que era… ¿un caso especial?

"_¡Un ladrón mas bien!" _

Todo comenzó en la segunda mitad del siglo XVI. España, Portugal y Holanda comenzaban a hacer hincapié en sus exploraciones asiáticas, y habían elegido el territorio de Yao como comienzo. Portugal fue el primero en conocer a la pequeña Taiwán, e incluso la nombró antes de que el mismo chino pudiese hacerlo. China solo no esperaba que ella fuese tan…pequeña.

"_¿Qué clase de nombre es 'Ilha Formosa'? ¡Qué horrible!" _

Afortunada… o desafortunadamente, Portugal se alejó rápidamente de la pequeña china y fue entonces que el problema empezó. Su actual Dinastía prohibía cualquier contacto con el exterior, pero debido a la crisis comercial del país se habían visto obligados a aceptar el comercio externo, comenzando por el portugués, que de forma insolente y como si alguien le hubiese dado permiso se instaló en Macau; una pequeña ciudad al sur de China con salida al mar y que actuaba de puerto. Era solo un niño, que estaba a su cuidado como otros.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para adueñarte de Macau como si fuera tuyo?! –Yao se acercó al alto portugués mientras le señalaba con el dedo, bastante alterado, especialmente porque aquel sujeto de piel más oscura se había hecho del menor sin tener resistencia alguna por parte de éste. ¿Acaso no debería decir 'quiero quedarme con China'?

- ¿Mh? Ohh, ¡disculpa, disculpa! Bueno, este pequeño es muy simpático –el sujeto sonreía con una alegría y jovialidad que él no comprendía, y mientras hablaban, el pequeño Macau comía muy interesado los dulces y cosas que el otro, luego de visitarlo varias veces le había llevado.- Y bueno, ¿qué te parece un trato? Estoy seguro que tu Emperador estará conforme al igual que mi Rey por esto, mira…-y sacó una bolsa del bolsillo de la casaca verde y brillante, abriendo la cinta y mostrándole alegre al chino la cantidad que podía pagarle por 'arrendar' el territorio.

Eso había sido suficiente para que los Qing aceptasen y el chino, entendiendo muy poco la forma en que había pasado, permitió que el otro se estableciese en el puerto, supuestamente, manteniendo él aún la soberanía. Lo que sin duda comprendía, por la alegría y poca oposición del niño, es que era tan ingrato como Kiku lo era al prácticamente rechazarlo como hermano después de haberlo criado…

Al menos a España y a Holanda había podido echarlos. En conclusión, había ganado a Taiwán (con quien no tenía relación y a quien mantenía por mantenerla), pero perdido a Macau (un niño desagradecido que había aceptado feliz el irse con un sujeto que le daba dulces extraños)… Las cosas eran muy diferentes hacía 3000 años.

- No es la primera vez que se lo digo, ¿verdad…? ¿Taiwán-chan y Macau-kun no nacieron casi por la misma época? Y… usted sabe que los que son como 'nosotros' nunca aparecen porque sí – Eso era lo que un ya bien crecido Japón le repetía cada vez que escuchaba sus protestas. Claro, aunque Japón lo negase, China seguía viéndolo como a su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé…! Pero, Liang resultó ser un malagradecido… ¡me vendió por unos dulces! –protestó el mayor, obviando que Japón pensase que seguramente Yao sería capaz de hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la pequeña Taiwán? No hablas casi de ella – preguntó, prefiriendo dejar el asunto de Macau de lado mientras alzaba una taza de té en sus manos y notando enseguida el nerviosismo que sobrellevó al de cabello largo. Ahora se encontraban en su casa, pues un molesto y algo depresivo Yao le había visitado.

- Ah, uhm, bueno…jeh…-se le escapó una risita nerviosa, mientras sus manos semi cubiertas con las mangas tomaban el recipiente con té y bebían de él, pensando en cómo esquivar el tema.- Bueno, es que… no la veo muy seguido – susurró, aunque no era precisamente esa la verdadera respuesta… Solo digamos que no con todos era tan 'buen hermano' como lo era con Japón, a quien por cierto no convenció. Especialmente si consideramos la forma en que Macau se fue sin problemas, y la relación tan nula que existió con Taiwán.

¡…Pero no era su culpa! Es decir, ¿quién podía culparlo? Él no sabía tratar con niñas TAN pequeñas. Aunque Macau era niño… pero si prefería los dulces portugueses a los chinos, su problema… y más para él.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Fue a mediados del Siglo XVIII; allí te encontré"_

- Ahh… aparentemente Kiku tenía razón…-suspiró, deteniendo su caminata por aquel bosque de bambú al que solía ir para tranquilizarse y no estar tan pendiente de su Emperador y sus deseos; claro, cuando éste le permitía irse o en cuyo caso, cuando lograba escapar. Miró alrededor con cansancio y se pasó el puño por los ojos, somnoliento; el régimen tan conservador de los Qing y sus reglas de utilizar incluso el mismo corte de pelo que ellos utilizaban llenaba cada vez de más protestas y problemas al pueblo, que se quejaba constantemente del autoritarismo y… así les iba. Eso le agotaba tanto física como psicológicamente.

- Después de todo… ellos dos eran China junto conmigo –bufó, arreglándose un tanto la coleta del cabello y poniendo una mueca mientras miraba hacia un lado. Bueno, todos los que eran como ellos lo sabían; si alguno de los 'suyos' aparecía, debía de ser un país; y si aparecía _dentro _de un país como eran los casos de Macau y Taiwán… bueno, por algo tenía que ser. Costaba pensar que un niño dulce e inocente, en su mayoría, podría llegar a independizarse de allí en unos años, aunque suponía que las 'razones' del nacimiento de esos dos ya se habían dado, ¿o no? Macau –aun bajo su soberanía- estaba habitada por Portugal y gracias a eso, se había convertido en el puerto de encaje comercial entre Portugal y el Sur de Asia más importante de todos, mientras que Taiwán ya había sido, técnicamente, propiedad de otro y ahora recuperada… No podría pasar nada más. Al menos, la situación comercial de Macau siendo o no un niño era increíblemente privilegiada, lo que para su fortuna, se traducía en ingresos para él.

- ¡Ahhh! De todos modos, será mejor que deje de pensar en cosas tan complicadas…-estiró sus brazos, y cuando abrió sus ojos algo al frente llamó su atención; su pequeño panda correteaba hacia él, provocándole una sonrisa alegre e instantánea, agachándose para cargarlo.- ¡Panda! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba buscándote… ¿ah? ¿Qué sucede? –lo miró confundido, notando que el pequeño oso volvía a bajarse de sus brazos y caminaba mirándole de reojo, indicándole que lo siga. Y fue a sólo unos pasos que ocurrió; allí lo encontró:

A pocos metros y entre varias varas de bambú dispuestas muy pegadas entre sí, un pequeño niño del mismo color de cabello castaño que el suyo pero corto, peinado hacia un costado y con un par de grandes ojos idénticos a los suyos también; aquella mezcla de marrón claro que le daba tonalidades amarillenta. Y la ropa, idéntica igual, aunque Yao en ese momento traía una túnica un tanto más ornamentada que la que se conocería en un futuro, mientras que la del niño era mucho más simple, lógica ante su tamaño. Estaba rodeado de otros pandas, que al lado suyo se veían gigantes.

- ¡Un niño…! ¿Por qué aquí…? –se acercó hasta el chico que recién entonces notó su presencia; él se agachó y lo miró semi arrodillado, sonriente. Le llamaba la atención el parecido físico que tenían; porque Taiwán tenía ojos negros, y Macau marrones oscuros, igual que Kiku. En cambio él…- Whoa, eres muy pequeño... ¿Cómo te llamas? Qué curioso que hayas nacido aquí…-miró alrededor; eso era un bosque de bambú pero unos metros más allá estaba la zona pesquera y la salida al mar, justo en frente de Macau y Portugal.

- …Mi nombre es Hong Kong, y usted… debe ser China –el chico bajó la cabecita como si estuviese reverenciándolo; bien sabía que ese hombre era su dueño y que era parte de él. Volvió a mirarlo luego, directo a los ojos y con profundidad, permitiendo que Yao observase mejor aquellos ojos, que eran sí de su color, pero tan nublados y vacíos como los de Japón.

- Ah, así que eres el representante de esta zona…-susurró, imaginando que aquel niño también debía de ser el puerto, la isla de Hong Kong en sí y seguramente los territorios de Kowloon. China sonrió, sin pensar en ese momento en las palabras que Japón le repitió cada vez que un niño apareció dentro de sus territorios; porque a Kiku él lo había encontrado, pero nunca fue parte de China. Y olvidando tener en cuenta esas cosas que a él le parecían demasiado complicadas (por las que Japón siempre se preocupaba), acarició los cabellos del niño, sonriente.- Así es, yo soy China; soy el mayor por esta zona… uhm, supongo que tú eres mi hermanito, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa que necesites te ayudaré – Aquello lo dijo casi por costumbre; a Yao le gustaban los niños y cuidar de ellos, quizás por gusto, o quizás por la costumbre de siempre encontrar niños y nunca serlo. Ventajas o desgracias de ser el mayor. Aunque, claramente, no todos los niños le gustaban; ese no era el caso.

- Yo viviré con usted, ¿verdad? Porque yo soy parte de China…- el pequeño se movió de donde estaba y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al más alto.- Yo no comprendo mucho de esto porque acabo de nacer pero… como soy su ciudad, usted me cuidará, ¿no es así? –preguntaba, mirándole con una pizca de curiosidad y confusión en el rostro; a distancia se notaba que no era más que un bebe, físicamente de 1 año o 2 como mucho, aunque si había una ventaja que ellos tenían es que, desde su nacimiento, podían hablar y en general, caminar.

Pero aquella pregunta descolocó un tanto al chino, no por la pregunta en sí sino por la inocencia y sinceridad con que el niño lo decía; él había conocido a Kiku cuando tenía aproximadamente la misma edad pero… el pequeño nipón nunca le había precisamente pedido que lo cuidase, a pesar de que así lo hizo. Con Macau había tenido relación casi nula y con Taiwán… bueno, eso no venía en cuestión. Se quedó mirando sorprendido al niño, y al final le sonrió con amabilidad y dulzura, más alegre.- ¡Por supuesto! Te enseñaré muchas cosas, Hong Kong… ¡Oh! Y mi 'otro' nombre es Wang Yao –

- Hum… –el pequeño asintió, señalándose.- El mío es Wang… Xian – tal y como Macau, Wang Liang, y Taiwán, Wang Mei.

Esa coincidencia, que no era tal, Yao casi la esperaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Desde ese encuentro han pasado, como mucho, 50 años… ese panda, es importante."_

Hong Kong era un niño saludable, había crecido ya un poco y su pequeño cuerpo había pasado de tener la apariencia de un bebé a tener la de un niño de no más de 4 o 5 años. Con una personalidad bastante curiosa para su edad, ya había demostrado tener habilidad para las artes marciales que Yao le enseñaba, y aunque era callado y tranquilo, hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo o cuando realmente quería decir algo. La sinceridad aplastante era una virtud (o defecto dependiendo de cómo se lo viese) que compartía con el gigante asiático e incluso con la joven china, que a diferencia de Xian tenía una apariencia algo más grande, de unos 8 o 9 años.

Eran bastante diferentes entre ellos pero aún así, Yao juraba que eran mellizos, aunque a la chica la veía en una gran menor medida. Y cuando lo hacía solía ser porque por ser parte de su territorio, al chino no le quedaba otra opción más que ir de vez en cuando, y vigilar la zona. A Macau por otro lado, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía; cualquiera diría que se había olvidado.

- Muy bien, Xian. Has hecho un buen trabajo –en uno de los patios de la gran casa china, su dueño y el pequeño acababan de terminar la práctica diaria; empezaban bastante temprano, intentando usar al máximo las mañanas debía al trabajo constante y casi masivo que Yao tenía el resto del día. A medida que el pequeño había comenzado a crecer le entrenó en las diferentes artes originarias, y éste mostraba tener grandes habilidades a pesar de su tan corta edad. Ahora mismo tenían un armazón de madera de roble entre ellos, con varios picos giratorios que utilizaban para el entrenamiento básico; era la primera vez que Xian lo usaba, y a razón de ello estaba bastante cansado.

- Sí, ah…-se pasaba la manga del ropaje por el rostro, teniendo el rostro con restos de polvo por haberse caído tantas veces; era demasiado pequeño para esquivar aquel armazón cada vez que éste contrarrestaba hacia él luego de un golpe. Se le veía una pequeña mueca en el rostro, a pesar de que prácticamente el niño jamás lloraba.

- Ah, ¿te lastimaste mucho? Déjame ver…-no pudo hacer más que preocuparse al ver esa carita, pero cuando se acercó y arrodilló para observar al menor éste se negó, confundiéndolo.- ¿Xian…? –

- Nh…tengo hambre, China –finalmente la protesta brotó del puchero del niño, descolocando al chino que se quedó mirándolo con un pestañeo bastante chistoso y por igual curioso, obviamente sin esperarse aquello, hasta lograr sonreírle y llevarse la mano a su propio estómago, asintiendo.

- ¡Tienes razón! No había notado que ya era tan tarde, también me ha dado hambre. Bien, almorzaremos algo ahora – sonrió al más pequeño, tomándole de la manito y llevándolo al interior de la casa, aunque antes volvió al patio para entrar el armazón de madera y guardarlo.

- ¡Sí! Ahm… ¿te irás luego a ver al Emperador? –se quedó a esperarlo en el pasillo de madera, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Yao sonrió entre apenado y cansado al verle, acomodándose el atado cabello.- Bueno, sabes que hay mucho trabajo… pero no te preocupes, no tardaré. Estoy seguro que volveré para la cena –sonriente, siguieron camino hacia la cocina, aunque ambos antes se lavaron las manos y tuvieron que cambiarse la ropa de entrenamiento. Realmente prefería no hacer a Xian partícipe de las aumentadas protestas civiles y constantes que ahora traspasaban; no es que no fuese normal pero… bueno, simplemente a veces le daban malos presentimientos sobre todo aquello…

Demasiada oposición al Emperador.

De cualquier forma, prefería no pensar en eso demasiado; aquellos temas siempre le confundían, y le daban bastante sueño. Así que luego de terminar de cocinar y de comer, él se fue, despidiéndose de Xian que aún comía los mantou de los que era casi vicioso; los dulces, que tradicionalmente rellenaban de mermeladas, dulces o jaleas. El chino se enorgullecía del buen gusto del menor.

- Bien, me voy ya Xian; ¡pórtate bien! –le saludó con una mano, afirmando bien la especie de cesto en forma de bolso de mimbre que llevaba a cuestas, dentro del cual se encontraba su siempre fiel y pequeño panda.

El menor por tener la boca ocupada simplemente asintió, y callado como estaba movió su mano para responder el saludo al verlo alejarse, mirando hasta el último momento posible al panda en la espalda de Yao. Por supuesto, él también los adoraba, quizás porque habían sido la primer criatura viviente que vio al nacer en aquel bosque; incluso antes de conocer a China. – Mhh… ¿dónde estarán…? – Su gran dilema era, claro, cuál sería el lugar en que el chino tendría sus peluches, pues por alguna razón siempre le decía que se los dejaría tocar 'otro día', pero nunca 'ese'.

Por eso su tarea diaria, desde hacía un tiempo ya, era que cada vez que Yao se iba él comenzaba a buscar, revolviendo una habitación o dos de la casa por día; debía poner todo en su perfecto lugar para que el mayor no lo notase, y por ello se tardaba más. Pero desde que había comenzado, había recorrido ya todos los dormitorios de la enorme residencia, y ese día estaba seguro de terminar, solo quedándole una habitación; la de Yao mismo. Si los pandas de felpa no estaban allí, no estarían en ningún lado.

- Veamos…-puso un puchero infantil antes de entrar, tomándoselo tan en serio como sólo un niño se lo podría tomar. Se acercó hasta las puertas de la habitación del gran país, entreabriéndolas con sigilo y primero mirando por una rendija para luego recién entrar. No es que no conociera la habitación de Yao, pero no solía entrar sin su permiso; esa debía de ser la primera vez que hacía algo como eso sin pedírselo.

Pero en vano fue la meticulosidad con la que buscó porque, evidentemente, esos muñecos no estaban a simple vista. Siguió por comenzar a abrir las puertas de los diferentes muebles y armarios (todos antiguos) que reinaban en ese espacio, sin éxito, hasta quedarle solo una puerta por abrir; la de la parte superior del armario, un lugar al que con suerte, llegaría subiéndose a una silla.

- N-no cabe duda que es allí…-miró alrededor pero nada encontró, y en un leve arrebato de valentía retrocedió varios pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la manija de la puerta. El Kung Fu no servía únicamente para defenderse o golpear, ¿verdad? Por eso intentó saltar, emitiendo una especie de grito gutural muy tradicional y logrando abrir la puerta aunque quedando, por desgracia, literalmente colgando de la manija. - ¡W-wah…! Ugh… ¿ah? –aún colgando y mostrándose sorprendido y algo asustado como pocas veces, reflejándolo en su rostro, miró extrañado hacia delante, encontrándose con varios pandas de felpa de diferente tamaño pero todos grandes; se quedó maravillado por ello y comenzó a balancearse con la intención de caer dentro del armario y sacarlos. Pero en vez de quedar dentro terminó pateándolo y, acto seguido, todos los peluches se le fueron encima, tirándolo de la manija donde colgaba y aplastándolo uno tras otro.- ¡Waaah! –

Definitivamente, no esperaba esa cantidad.

- Ahh… al fin pude volver, el Emperador está cada vez más… pesado…-suspiró cansado al llegar, cargando al panda entre brazos esta vez y bajándolo para que fuese al jardín que más parecía bosque trasero del fondo, donde tenía el bambú. Había ya anochecido por lo que además de cansado, estaba hambriento.

Entró en la casa y fue directo a su habitación para dejar algunas cosas, llamándole la atención que las puertas estuvieran entreabiertas y mirando hacia adentro.- ¿Mh? Qué raro… ¡A-ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! –Asustado, miró la pila de osos panda de peluche que se amontonaban en una esquina, apresurándose hacia allí.- ¿Se abrió el armario? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Uh? –si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más; ¿por qué cuando tomó en brazos uno de los peluches vio una manito? A menos que…- I-imposible…-le tembló un ojo al agacharse nuevamente, sacando algunos peluches y encontrándose con un Xian boca abajo, chillando del susto.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¿Co-cómo terminaste así, Xian?! ¿E-Estás bien? ¡Hey!- casi sacudió al niño de arriba abajo para que le diese alguna respuesta y éste, mareado (en parte por la sacudida y en parte por pasar toda la tarde sepultado bajo pandas que superaban su tamaño en tres veces), se sacudió y entreabrió sus ojos, mirando al mayor entorpecido.

- Y-Yao… ugh… m-me siento mareado…-le hablaba, aunque con aspecto de enfermo y algo pálido, dejando de ser sacudido ni bien respondió.

- Pero… ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¡Es peligroso! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí…? –

- Después de que te fuiste… -frunció un poco el ceño, aún siendo cargado y teniendo los bracitos estirados.- Pero, es que quería uno…-miró a los pandas que estaban alrededor, avergonzado y poniéndose rojo, aunque en mejor estado. Yao le miró, algo sorprendido, y al final sonrió un tanto divertido, pero enternecido por la ternura de su hermano menor.

- ¿Eso era…? Pues me hubieses dicho antes que meterte aquí, aunque…-miró hacia aquél armario, sonriendo.- Ese es un lugar muy alto; es increíble que hayas llegado tú solo, veamos…-bajando al pequeño que se sacudió, Yao comenzó a ver sus osos, acomodándolos y volviendo a subir todos menos uno, que era bastante grande, pero que por sí solo no tendría porqué aplastar al pequeño puerto.- Aquí tienes; mira, éste será tuyo, ¿te gusta? –le entregó el peluche al agacharse, que por alguna razón tenía un kanji en la frente.

Hong Kong se quedó mirando el muñeco de frente y pestañeando sorprendido, atontado; al final se le abrazó, colgando los brazos del muñeco por sobre él ante su estatura mientras él asentía, mirando como podía a Yao, y esbozando lo que probablemente debía ser su primera y más dulce sonrisa desde que había probado el mantou por primera vez.- ¡Xìe xìe, Yao! -

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Dos mellizos muy diferentes"_

- Oei, Xian, debo ir hoy a ver a Taiwán, ¿por qué no vienes? – Rondaba el año 1820, 20 años después de que Hong Kong hubiese obtenido su nuevo panda; y aunque veinte años era bastante poco en relación a la edad y apariencia de los que eran como ellos, Xian crecía de forma bastante apresurada. Del infantil cuerpo de cuatro años ahora parecía haber pasado a los seis, lo que era un gran avance si se consideraba no sólo la raza sino cómo eran. Después de todo, China tenía más de 4000 años y a veces parecía ser más joven que Kiku.

Era el momento del mes en que debía hacer algunos recorridos por el interior de su país, por ello visitaría esta vez a Taiwán, aunque podía imaginar cómo terminaría… la niña, aunque muy pequeña aún, jamás escuchaba lo que Yao le decía y él no entendía el porqué. ¿Cómo es que era tan maleducada, si él incluso la había salvado de esos salvajes de la Península Ibérica? Al menos no había corrido la misma suerte de Macau, y el chino no comprendía su actitud tan indiferente (y a veces molesta) hacia él. ¿Sería acaso porque no vivía con él en Beijing?

- ¿A Mei? –levantó la vista del tablero de Májiàng que tenían en el centro de la mesa, sentado cada uno a un extremo y desconcentrándose por un momento, asintiendo entre automática y robóticamente.- ¿Y vendrá aquí a dormir? –sus ojos volvieron a bajar hacia el juego que más adelante sería conocido en Occidente como Mahjong, y movió una de las fichas de forma algo distraído, esperando el movimiento del otro que estaba igual de serio y tranquilo que él.

- Si ella quiere…-Yao frunció algo una ceja y encogió sus hombros, para luego sonreír victorioso y terminar el juego el último movimiento.- Que mal, Xian, te distrajiste al final –con un tono de canturreo y observando divertido la mueca del niño, finalmente se levantó para prepararse, alistando al menor y saliendo al rato. Lo primero que obtuvo de Mei cuando llegaron a la zona territorial fue que le sacase la lengua y le llamase tonto.

- ¿Por qué viniste ahora, tonto China? –lógicamente estando a la defensiva, la chica les permitió entrar en su casa pero se mantuvo con un puchero e ignorando a Yao todo el tiempo que pudo, mirando hacia el lado contrario y hablando sólo con Xian; éste último, había crecido lo suficiente como para tener una altura similar, a pesar de los 2 siglos de diferencia de edad.

- Sigues siendo una niña…-protestaba el mayor de los tres, sin poder hacer mucha otra cosa que mirar feo a la chica; y luego le preguntaban porqué vivía con Hong y no con ella. Por supuesto, él no podía entender que esa actitud arisca era producto de la forma en que prefería esquivarla.- Bueno, niños, quédense aquí mientras el enviado del Emperador me da algunas cosas –llevaba las manos afirmando las tiras de la cesta que cargaba en la espalda, ordenándoles más que pedirles como favor a aquellos dos que le esperasen. El pedir y menor el rogar, a él no se le daban. Y dicho y hecho debió ir a encargarse del trabajo que, con los extranjeros dominando cada vez más, no hacía más que aumentar.

-… Hey, Mei… ¿por qué tú y Yao se llevan tan mal? –los pequeños se habían quedado en el patio, cerca de una bonita fuente de agua y debajo de un árbol lleno de capullos por abrir, ambos sentados a su sombra, y apoyando su espalda contra él.

- ¡Tú lo dices como si fuese bueno! Pero ese tonto siempre me ha ignorado; prefiero mil veces a Japón, él sí me presta atención. ¿No crees que él sea mejor? –esbozó una sonrisa, pues aunque tenían cierta relación familiar entre los tres chinos, los dos coreas como parte de China y Japón, ella y Kiku siempre se habían llevado mejor entre ellos.

- Mh, no estoy seguro… yo he visto a Kiku menos que tú y, yo no creo que Yao sea tonto o malo… Bueno, a veces trabaja demasiado pero…-miró hacia un lado, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos y volviendo a mirarlo.- Quizás se llevarían mejor si se tratasen mejor… recuerdo que después de todo, tú y yo no somos parte de Japón –

- Eso sí…-suspiró; era de esperarse que, niños sin experiencia como ellos, no podían imaginarse las cosas de una manera más allá de cómo en verdad era. Hong Kong estuvo a punto de sonreírle con cierto alivio; él deseaba que esos dos se llevasen bien, así quizás podrían vivir los tres permanentemente con China y no sólo de a momentos, cuando Mei iba a Beijing por alguna cuestión especial…

- ¡Pero él tendrá que empezar primero! – Mei prosiguió y Xian suspiró.

El orgullo y la terquedad también parecían ser marcas muy chinas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	2. Chapter 2: Hasta que lo pierdes

Okay, no estoy segura de que esto haya gustado x'DDU... pero bueh xD, de todos modos seguiré ocupando espacio xDDD.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_A aquella maldita planta, siempre la odié."_

Era realmente extraña, con un tallo muy delgado y extremadamente largo, que podía llegar a medir incluso más de un metro; el cáliz, es decir, aquello en forma de copa que precedía los pétalos de la flor, era realmente ancha y gorda, mucho más llamativa de lo que podía ser cualquier otra, y quitándole atractivo a los coloridos pétalos de la planta. El cáliz era verde, y los pétalos variaban su color de violeta, a fucsia, a blanco. Descripta de una forma más grotesca, una vez que terminaba el tallo se veía una bola gorda y verdosa, con pequeños pétalos del mismo color que posibilitaban el nacimiento de los otros; los de colores y mayor tamaño.

Ése era el opio.

"I-increíble… esas personas tienen… cabellos de sol…" Escondido detrás de uno de los soportes del muelle pesquero de su territorio, el pequeño niño observaba sorprendido como tres mercantes acababan de bajar de un barco, entregándoles a otros dos, que eran de los suyos, chinos, dos cajas bastante grandes de las cuales una estaba cerrada y la otra entreabierta. De aquella caja abierta una de las personas con cabellos de sol tomó algo del interior, dejando verse una especie de forma verde y circular parecida a un balón chico, con flores de diferentes colores en ella. Xian se extrañó. ¿Vendían flores acaso?

Aunque no era eso lo que más captaba su atención… esas personas, ¿de dónde serían? Había una que incluso tenía ojos de cielo, otro, de pradera, tan diferentes esos caracteres a los cabellos oscuros o castaños y los ojos amarronados, negros y ámbar que él acostumbraba ver en sus hermanos asiáticos. Los ojos más claros que él había visto eran los suyos propios, y los de Yao.

Estaba en las costas del sur de Hong Kong; sus costas, y él se quedó espiando hasta que los otros tres hombres, luego de que les pagaran una cantidad cuantiosa que el chico no podía siquiera idealizar, se fueran en el mismo barco en que vinieron, y los suyos, emocionados, dieran media vuelta para retirarse en unas carrozas que tenían. Rápidamente, corrió a la carroza antes de que se pusiera del todo en movimiento y logró sacar una de las figuras de las cajas de allí dentro, aunque tuvo que tirarse del vehículo cuando aún estaba en movimiento, rodando con la planta en brazos y protestando algo adolorido por los raspones que logró.

- Uhm… qué planta más extraña…-susurró el menor una vez de pie, observando el gran tamaño mientras se pasaba las mangas de la túnica por el rostro, intentando quitarse el exceso de polvo. Corría el año 1830, y él partió para encontrarse con China y entregarle la flor; esperaba con ansias que le gustase y más que nada, que le dijese cómo se llamaba y para qué podía servir.

Pero en ese entonces y últimamente, Yao estaba más cansado y, dentro de lo posible, con aún más trabajo del usual; ya le habían dado pruebas, reportes e incluso le habían mostrado en vivo y en directo cómo el consumo del opio iba en aumento día a día, a causa de las ventas indiscriminadas (y en cierto modo ilegales) que los diferentes mercantes británicos ejercían en sus costas. Sobre todo, le molestaba enormemente que la principal entrada y salida de aquellas plantas a las que su gente se hacía cada vez más adicta estuviese radicada en Hong Kong. ¿Quién les había dado el derecho de traficar aquellas cosas a través de un territorio tan pequeño, y cuyo representante no era más que un niño? Por supuesto, su Emperador estaba histérico; mucho más de lo que él podía estarlo.

- ¡¿D-de dónde sacaste eso, Hong Kong?! –el chino se quedó duro cuando, estando en Shangai, él y Xian se encontraron en el camino, habiendo ido a buscarse mutuamente (él pretendía encontrarlo en Hong Kong, y éste en Beijing) y encontrándose con la mayor sorpresa de ver esa maldita cosa en brazos del menor. Se le vio enseguida alarmado, quitándole la planta instantáneamente.

- Ah… ¿no te gusta? –preguntó el más chico, mirándole serio y con la vista nublada pero viéndose algo arrepentido, confuso por la reacción del mayor y más sintiendo como si lo hubiese regañado.- Unas personas con cabellos de sol se las vendieron a dos de los nuestros; había varias dentro de las cajas –le explicó lo que le pedía a modo de disculpa, mirando nuevamente la planta.- ¿Acaso son malas…? No sabía…–

El mayor puso no muy buena cara al escucharle, frunciendo el ceño y frunciendo el rostro en una mueca de molestia; sabía que se traficaba por Hong Kong, peor no esperó que ahora lo hiciesen tan despreocupadamente que lo hacían a plena luz del día, y aún así nadie dijese nada. Suspiró cansado; realmente su gente era parte de ese complot…- No…no te preocupes Xian, no es tu culpa –sonrió levemente, agachándose e intentando calmar al menor.- Pero, es muy muy peligroso que te acerques a estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Y sobre todo, NO son comestibles –levanto el dedo índice cuando le dijo eso; había en China varias plantas y sobretodo tipos de moras, y no sería muy agradable si su hermano llegaba a intentar morder una de esas plantas. Un niño drogado con opio debería ser algo bastante difícil de ver…

Pero eso ya era demasiado. Y sólo bastaba con dar un vistazo a la población en general; más del 80 % de la población china estaba tan sumida en el opio que gastaban sus recursos únicamente en comprarlos, en vez de mantener a sus familias, y eso estaba llevando a que progresivamente se causasen enfermedades de desnutrición, incluso muertes. Y la misma droga en sí, tampoco era muy buena al causar alucinaciones.

- N-no iba a intentar morderla –el chico protestó y se sonrojó un poco.- No soy tan tonto, Yao –torciendo la boca en un puchero, el otro sólo rió suavemente y le acarició la cabecita, notando algunos de los rasguños de éste.

- Sí, sí… bueno, vayamos a casa por ahora –le tomó de la mano y partieron, conservando Yao la planta bajo uno de sus brazos y quedándose cabizbajo mientras caminaban. Suspiraba cada tanto, cansado de verse casi obligado a pensar en cosas tan complicadas pero que, por desgracia, lo estaban saturando; no sabía cuánto más podría continuar esa situación sin que nadie hiciese algo al respecto. Después de todo, que no soliese preocuparse por esas cosas, no significaba para nada que tuviese sus años en balde.

- Esto es inadmisible, China. Esos extranjeros están burlándose de nosotros bajo nuestras propias narices – su Emperador estaba molesto, y eso que no había hecho mención del incidente con Xian, prefiriendo quemar la planta. Por eso él siempre preferiría a su primer y original jefe; aquel Dragón oriental que tenía una autoridad siempre por encima de los demás, aunque solo él supiera de su existencia.

- Lo sé, Señor…-hablaba entre suspiros; no le gustaban mucho esos tratos tan formales, especialmente si él era el subordinado. Pero aún así estaba parado, con el rostro bajo y reverenciándolo.- ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos? –preguntó, volviendo a formar una mueca, disgustado por escuchar de parte de ese Emperador siempre lo mismo. 'Hay problemas, esto es malo, esto también'… pero nunca proponía soluciones, y cuando lo hacía, peor era el remedio que la enfermedad.

- Primero mandaré a destruir por completo la próxima carga de opio que venga, y luego enviaremos un reclamo a su Reina. No podemos tolerar más esto; lo único que Europa busca es que abramos el comercio exterior, pero ninguno produce cosas de utilidad- miró con seriedad a su longevo país que en eso estaba de acuerdo; principalmente el Reino Unido y Francia, ambos compraban todo tipo de productos hechos por él y su gente: porcelana, té, condimentos… pero ninguno de los dos podía pagarles con otra cosa que no fuese plata, puesto que ninguno tenía algo de valor que a él le interesase.

Y así se hizo, aunque Yao no estaba muy seguro de que eso sirviese para algo. La destrucción de una carga de 20.000 cajas de opio se efectuó en 1839 y acto seguido, un enviado del Emperador se encargó de que una polémica carta le llegase a la Reina Victoria; más que pidiendo, exigiendo el cese del comercio con el opio. Yao no conocía aún a aquel país pues los involucrados en las ventas eran la gente de cada uno pero… algo le decía que, para ser un Imperio, no debía de ser alguien precisamente pacífico.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Sus palabras fueron Ley. El Imperio más grande."_

- Arthur… creo que deberías de ver esto – la ceja de la Reina se encontraba alzada con altivez, seriedad y una mezcla de sorna e indignación; ¿qué pretendían esos, los de raza inferior, al ordenarla a la Reina del Imperio Británico lo que debía hacer o dejar de hacer? Podría reírse de su ignorancia, pero su solemnidad era mucha como para hacerlo. Y ahora le entregaba un papel desdoblado, de color blanco y escrito en tinta, aunque evidentemente escrito por un traductor del Emperador de China, a su ya no tan joven Imperio que entraba por la puerta ante su llamado.

Su casaca hondeaba levemente ante su movimiento recto, destacándose vistoso el rojo escarlata que ésta poseía y la forma en que delimitaba con los bordes blancos, haciendo resaltar al pantalón de mismo color. Las Manos enguantadas de blanco y las piernas con largas botas color negro, que se flexionaron cuando las piernas de su dueño lo hicieron, apoyando la rodilla en el suelo, frente al gran asiento que su Reina tenía en la habitación. Esbozó una sonrisa que se vio caballerosa, cerrando sus ojos con confianza y entrega, mostrando el verdadero gusto que eso le causaba.- Buenos días mi Señora, ¿qué es lo que quería mostrarme? –

- Es una carta del Emperador Daoguang para mi persona. Levántate por favor –le entregó la carta haciéndole un gesto de permiso para que se levantase. Y él así lo hizo, tomando el papel entre manos y observando con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa la carta; al final, una sonrisa burlesca e incrédula se formó, también bastante arrogante.

- Jah, ¿pero quién se creerán ellos que son para ordenarle a Usted que deje de vender algo que nos beneficia tanto? Tienen una visión muy errada de la realidad, Milady. ¿Cuál es su orden? –

- No será necesaria una respuesta escrita. Responderemos con la Armada Británica, y por supuesto comandarás a la Royal Navy en el viaje; confiare en tu buen juicio también para lo que ganaremos. –con completa confianza, la joven mujer habló a su Reino con una mezcla de frialdad habitual y confianza profunda; no solo confianza en que ganarían la batalla (lo que se le hacía inadmisible de otra manera), sino también de lo que se negociase como beneficio para ellos. Especialmente, porque su Imperio era aún más codicioso que ella.

- ¡Por supuesto! Usted sabe que puede confiar en mí –golpeó levemente su pecho y llevó una de sus manos a la cintura, sonriendo burlesco.- Ese China y su Emperador se arrepentirán de oponérsenos. Bien, haré que den el aviso al ejército y partiré en cuanto pueda a primera hora; llegaré en aproximadamente un mes, Majesty –anunció el rubio, y luego de una reverencia pensó en retirarse, deteniéndose a un paso de salir por las puertas, luego de abrirlas, cuando la mujer volvió a llamarlo por su nombre humano. Se volteó y la miró, esperando curioso.- ¿Sí? –

- Una cosa más… ten cuidado, Arthur. Piensa lo que haces antes de hacerlo –aquello más que un 'cuídate' parecía un regaño, pero luego de años con ella como Reina, y antes como Princesa, la conocía de sobra. El rubio se sorprendió pero al final sonrió, apenándose un tanto mientras asentía.

- Como siempre, my Queen – Finalmente se retiró, peor cuando lo hizo su actitud cambió un poco, adoptando una expresión de molestia y una mueca, aunque no dejaba cierto tinte de soberbia y burlesca superioridad.- Pero hablando en serio… ahh, vaya, ¿qué clase de idiota se opone al Imperio Británico? No he conocido a China aún pero… sea viejo o no, es un idiota… ahh…-suspiró, estirándose para desperezarse un poco y relajarse antes de tener que comenzar otra tonta e inútil guerra en la que, estando seguro y para no variar, él ganaría.

- ¡Señor! Ya hemos buscado la información que nos pidió –Desde la orden de su Reina había pasado tan solo un día, y ahora estaba en su habitación, sin su casaca pero sí con camisa y corbata, recibiendo un informe.

- Oh, tan eficientes como siempre…-el rubio sonrió de medio lado y luego adoptó una mirada curiosa, pensativa.- Entonces, déjenme ver…-pidió, entregándosele un mapa que abarcaba toda Asia y algunos papeles llenos de información.- Mhh… China es realmente grande, ¿verdad? Jeh, nuestra prioridad luego de ganar es buscar algún territorio que nos sirva de punto final en las redes comerciales; ya tenemos a la India, así que…-su dedo iba marcando las zonas hasta llegar a China.- ¿Cuáles son las zonas más convenientes? –

- Bueno, señor, la más conveniente en verdad es Macau, aquel pequeño puerto del Sur…-

- No, olvídenlo –cerró sus ojos, encogiéndose de hombros y sin casi dejarles terminar.- Esa zona es de Portugal, recuerden los Lazos de Amistad, además, él va a ayudarme… ah, ¿y qué hay de estas? Se llaman Corea… y Taiwán, aunque están algo más lejos, habría que bordear todo el límite fronterizo de China para llegar…-pensativo, su dedo terminó dirigiéndose a una isla más alargada y al Este, mirándola con curiosidad; pero antes que dijese algo uno de sus hombres lo interrumpió.

- Señor, ese es Japón; un país independiente de China, es aquel que…-

- ¡Oh sí! El chico al que USA obligó a abrir su comercio recientemente, uhm, está creciendo muy rápido… lo mejor será o conseguir su ayuda o su neutralidad… ¡Bien! Me quedaré con el mapa, buen trabajo –sonriendo, les devolvió el resto de los papeles, ante los ojos confusos y atónitos de los otros.

- Pero, señor… ¿qué hay del territorio? –

- No hay que preocuparnos por eso…- Arthur dobló sus piernas una sobre la otra, apoyando sus manos en los apoyabrazos y sonriendo de forma altanera.- Si el mejor lugar es Macau, solo hay que buscar un lugar cercano a ese –les señaló el puerto que Macau tenía casi en frente.- Cuando gane, arreglaré cuentas con China sobre esa ciudad y… por cierto, ¿consiguieron algo sobre cómo es China…? Es decir, el país, ¿cómo se ve físicamente? –

- Fue…difícil señor, las fotografías permanentes han surgido hace muy poco tiempo… pero logramos conseguir una, mírela –el británico sacó de una pequeña maleta una fotografía en blanco y negro que aunque no tenía muchos detalles, mostraba a Yao con su actual Emperador, y a tres oficiales.

- ¡Ahh! Pero qué bajito es…-sonrió entre sorprendido y burlesco, aunque su visión se encontraba en uno de los tres oficiales, y uno de los suyos al notarlo, carraspeó, indicándole al chino que Arthur buscaba.

- Ejem, señor… es el del centro, aquél que usted miraba es un Oficial Mayor –

- ¿E-eh…? ¡Ah…! –se sonrojó un poco por su descuido, pero rápidamente torció el rostro en una mueca, protestando.- ¿Y cómo querían que lo sepa? ¡Todos esos chinos son exactamente iguales! Ugh, espero no confundirme de blanco en la batalla…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_"Las Guerras del Opio. Todo fue demasiado rápido como para ser contado…"_

Por doquier, lo único que se veía era la triste tierra china que había observado la escena en primera fila; cuerpos arrojados de ambos bandos, con distintos uniformes, regados por todo el escenario y predominando aquellos que no estaban de rojo… O quizás sí lo estaban. Teñidos de rojo, cubiertos de rojo, corriendo un líquido carmesí sobre sus cuerpos, sus rostros… Había armas tiradas, espadas antiguas y otras no tanto, algunas clavadas en los soldados de cabellos más claros, aunque abundaba, claro, más la cantidad de centenares de chinos acribillados a quemarropa. Las armas de los de casaca roja que habían perecido se encontraban regadas también en la tierra; y mientras, cuatro personas estaban en medio de lo que había sido casi una masacre; una masacre tecnológica, racista.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos largos y oscuros hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, sueltos ya, estaba tirado, lastimado y golpeado, temblando sus extremidades mientras sus sucias manos apretaban la tierra; con el rostro salpicado de sangre y barro, el ceño fruncido ante la frustración y el orgullo perdido. Los otros tres, uno de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y casaca escarlata; el otro de cabellos castaños, de piel más oscurecida y ojos igual de verdes, con una casaca del mismo color; y el último con un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos azules, y con una sonrisa sardónica surcándole y algo burlesca el rostro, como si esa escena fuese para él la esperable. Eran China, el Reino Unido, Portugal y Francia.

- ¡Vamos, ríndete ya! Sabes tan bien como yo que ya has perdido; no hay manera de que ganes, China. Desde el momento en que Portugal, Francia y yo usamos armas, mientras que tú y tus hombres se empeñaban en las espadas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos movimientos raros pues…-el británico se encogió de hombros, mirando con una mezcla de seriedad y molestia al otro; molestia para consigo mismo y la situación. Le parecía una estupidez continuar una guerra que antes de ser empezada ya había sido ganada. El escenario, aunque no le sorprendía, tampoco le gustaba; ¿a qué país le gustaría la guerra? No era buena para nadie.

- T-tú… desgraciado abusivo… ¡y tú también!- intentaba ponerse de pie o mínimo arrodillarse, viendo con odio a aquellos tres, y refiriéndose al de cabellos más oscuros al final. Aquél desgraciado, incluso le había permitido quedarse en Macau, y aún así… había ayudado al rubio idiota ni bien éste se lo había pedido. ¿Lazos Reales de Hermandad…? Sí…, claro.

- No digas tonterías, es claro que fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto…-suspiró, sosteniendo el rifle en una mano, aunque realmente había dejado de apuntarle hacía rato, Portugal imitándolo, y sin decir nada sobre el asunto de Macau. – Además, creo que es suficiente ya; ¿acaso quieres que más de los niños estén involucrados? ¿No te bastó con la guerra anterior y ésta, quieres una tercera? –ésta vez le miró con una mueca de reproche. Aquél era el final de la Segunda Guerra del Opio, 1860, habiendo comenzado cuatro años atrás y siendo la continuación de las Primeras, que ocurrieron entre 1838 y 1842. ¿No debería haber comprendido ya que no podía contra ellos? Todo eso era una gran estupidez.

Pero Yao no quería rendirse, odiaba tener que hacerlo; sentir que estaban pisoteando el orgullo y la grandeza de la milenaria China; esa China que en sus largos años había visto cambiar al mundo de mil y una formas y, a pesar y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con todos los otros Imperios Antiguos, él había logrado adaptarse y sobrevivir, coexistir… ¿Cuándo los países extranjeros se habían vuelto tan poderosos como para forzar su economía y derrotarlo? ¿Cuándo _ése_ que para colmo era el menor de los cuatro allí presentes se había convertido en el Imperio más grande? ¿Acaso era sólo por las armas de fuego…? Irónico… considerando que la pólvora con la que funcionaban, él la había inventado…

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, lo que ese sujeto decía, era la verdad… no lo referente al poder, para nada; él encontraría la forma de fortalecerse, hasta que lo respetasen por quien era… Pero, ¿y qué con los niños? Todos ellos, todos los que ahora formaban parte de China… si esa guerra se extendía, no conseguiría nada más que se los terminasen llevando, que terminasen separándolos a todos y alejarlos de él. Tal y como estaban por hacer con _él_…

_"Lo siento tanto…" _ Pero ya no podía más.

Francis miró con una ceja arqueada y borrando su sonrisa, reemplazando aquella expresión por una de sorpresa, al ver que Yao una vez más volvía a levantarse; ¿pero acaso ese lindo chico era inmortal? Porque hasta los que eran como ellos, los países, tenían un límite… Y aunque pensó que volvería a atacarlos, Arthur le miró haciéndole una señal, y volviendo a mirar atento al chino que se levantaba frente ellos. Entonces, los tres lo comprendieron, aliviados…: al fin se estaba rindiendo.

-…Lo acepto… ustedes ganan…-los miró a la cara, sin vacilar al verlos a los ojos ni un segundo hasta que escuchó una voz provenir de los alrededores, volteándose hacia una especie de cabaña que se encontraba en aquella zona tan rural, en las afueras de Guangzhou, la zona limítrofe de Hong Kong.

- ¡¡…Yao!! –el niño correteó hacia ellos hasta acercarse, mirando atemorizado el estado físico del que lo había criado y lo que había quedado del campo de batalla; pero cuando iba a acercarse a él Francia le tomó de la espalda, quedando el chico colgando por su ropa y desesperándose, pataleando.- ¡Oei, suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes! –comenzó a tirar golpes y puños al azar, sin lograr ver al mayor que le había agarrado y teniendo el movimiento coartado. Apenas comprendía lo que allí había ocurrido, exceptuando por las palabras de China cuando todo había comenzado…

_"No te preocupes, no les dejaré."…_¿_No_ les dejaría qué? ¿Vencerlo acaso?Con que estuviese bien, él se conformaba.

- Suéltalo ya Francia, ¿acaso crees que él te hará daño? –el inglés a un costado se llevó una mano a la cintura, suspirando y dejando caer una gota por la tontería de su amigo y rival francés.

- Oui, oui… sólo, me había parecido muy tierno –Francis sonrió de medio lado y dejó caer a Hong Kong, que arrancó ni bien tocó el suelo y corrió hacia China, el cual miraba la situación aún de pie, agachándose únicamente cuando Xian se le abrazó, sintiéndole temblar.

- ¿Q-qué te hicieron...? ¡Estás todo malherido! –el chico exclamaba, con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de aquella pasividad e inexpresividad que solía ostentar; podría ser inexpresivo, pero no era más que un niño. Y como cualquier otro, temblaba de miedo y angustia al ver a su hermano lastimado como lo estaba, sin entender porqué todo aquello había pasado.

- No-… no te preocupes, no es…nada –intentó sonreírle aunque fuese un poco, pero su sonrisa se veía más bien desolada, y sólo abrazó al menor contra su pecho, para que no viese más su rostro, y miró hacia delante. Comenzó a caminar de forma firme y mirando a aquellos tres aún, que aunque no hicieron nada, el que estaba al centro le habló cuando iban a cruzarse, mirándolo de reojo.

- Mañana… firmaremos el Tratado de Nankín, China. Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? –el ojiverde se llevó una mano a la cintura; realmente no era la escena que más le gustaba pero… ¿por qué China era tan allegado a aquel niño? Eso no estaba nada bien… porque al final, cuando todo salía mal, encariñarse demasiado con los que estaban bajo su cuidado solo les llevaba a ellos, los más veteranos, dolor y soledad.

- Lo sé, no debes repetírmelo –frunció el ceño y bajó un poco la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y manteniendo a Xian entre sus brazos, sin dejarlo levantar el rostro y mucho menos ver a aquellos tres. No, no quería… ya bastante se vería con uno de ellos, como para tener que quedarse con esa primera imagen.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_"…Zài jiàn"_

Esa misma noche el "gigante" asiático tardó varias horas en terminar de atender y vendar cada una de sus heridas, viéndose la peor de ellas en el brazo, el cual estaba vendado por completo y con una tela sujetada a su cuello; el resto de las vendas estaban desperdigadas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, excepto el rostro, el cual luego de desinfectar las heridas simplemente había dejado así. Prefería tener algunas heridas al aire libre antes que realmente terminar pareciendo una momia.

Xian, por su lado, rondaba dentro de la casa, dando vueltas y pasando 'disimuladamente' y varias veces por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Yao, intentando ver su estado y si iba mejorando o si necesitaba algo; aunque a diferencia de lo que era usual, China no le había pedido que le trajese absolutamente nada. Ni vendas, ni gasas, ni siquiera agua… y eso le extrañaba. Pero su presencia Yao la notaba, y cuando lo sentía merodear se arrimaba un tanto, siendo que viera sus heridas lo último que quería. Luego de un rato, el chino adulto se acomodó en una parte de su cama, manteniéndose sentado y mirando hacia la puerta, donde se veía colgar la pata del panda de peluche que el niño traía consigo a rastras. Sonrió de medio lado.

- Ya terminé, pequeño curioso; ahora puedes entrar…-

- No soy curioso. ¡Estaba preocupado, Yao! –el niño protestó ni bien entró en la habitación, dando un pequeño salto para subirse a la cama y mirando de arriba abajo al mayor, quedándose fijos sus ojos en su rostro, algo tristes.-… ¿Duele? –

- Ya no mucho, no te… no te preocupes –el chino tragó saliva, y se arrimó a un costado para poder abrazar al pequeño, mirándole luego seriamente. Le dolía inmensamente tener que decírselo ahora pero… no soportaría tener que hacerlo el día próximo.- Xian… debo confesarte algo… -

Entonces le contó. Y le dolió. Le dolió principalmente ver el rostro tan sorprendido del chico, tan diferente a su tranquilidad e inexpresividad, tan triste, desesperado y desolado, llorando… como nunca lo había visto antes. No le había visto llorar en ninguna otra ocasión, y verlo ahora le rompía el corazón.

- ¡¿Po-por qué yo?! ¿Hice algo malo, Yao…? ¿T-te molestó que no me llevase con Yong o…? –no sabía qué más decir y solo balbuceaba, sintiéndose rechazado por aquél y lógicamente sin comprender; aquél mundo tan complejo que era ser un país y lidiar con los otros, cosa que China hacía hace tanto. Pero él no podía verlo así, no a su edad, no ante ello, porque para él escuchar que sería 'cedido' por obligación le hacía sentirse reducido al nivel del dinero… Al fin y al cabo, Yao tendría que pagarles una buena cantidad a los ganadores y más a quien él sería entregado, entonces, ¿qué eso no le convertiría en un vil botín de guerra? ¿Una compensación? Y además… eso le rebajaba a ser una cosa. Sin embargo, Yao le abrazaba desde que a llorar había comenzado, y él sólo temblaba, igual que China.

- No digas eso, tú no hiciste nada malo y…no fue porque no se llevasen…-tampoco el más grande sabía qué palabras utilizar; ¿cómo lo podría calmar? No creía que existiese una forma… pero que el otro pensase que lo estaba vendiendo le hacía sentirse como lo peor, y recordaba entonces esos momentos. Esos donde, cuando les había presentado a Hong Kong al resto de los asiáticos, incluyendo a Taiwán y los dos Coreas, el siempre pegadizo Yong había estado colgado de su brazo gran parte del día, logrando que al final un refunfuñón y algo celoso Hong Kong le tirase del otro brazo, buscando la atención del primero al que había conocido. Yao sonrió algo melancólico al recordar cómo eso se había repetido, pero no pudo hacer o decir más, que abrazar con fuerza al niño, refugiarlo e… intentar, al menos en algo, tranquilizarlo.

Y al fin Hong lo entendió. O pareció hacerlo. Porque Yao intentó convencerlo de que sería por su bien, y de que se volverían a ver.

De forma casi igual terminaron durmiéndose, con el pequeño aferrado pero más tranquilo que antes, como si su frialdad e inexpresividad le hubiese otorgado una madurez cruel, y especial. Aquella con la que muchos niños que en su situación estaban terminando por crecer. Y llegó el día siguiente; ambos se dirigieron hacia Nankín, región que sería testigo del tratado. Aunque antes Yao debió lidiar con los dos pequeños Coreas, Yong y Hyung, que viviendo a sólo metros de ellos y siendo dos de los niños a los que él también tenía a su cargo, protestaron de no poder estar presentes en aquello mientras que Xian sí.

Por supuesto, ni el mayor ni el menor conocía la verdadera razón.

- Por fin has llegado, estaba algo cansado de esperar –el británico se encontraba cruzado de brazos en el lugar, mirándole con una ceja arqueada al indicar un reloj que mostraba seis minutos de retraso. Algo inadmisible para un obsesivo como él, aún y cuando comprendiese, solo un poco, sus razones.

- Cállate, te recuerdo que más difícil caminar con vendas –Yao le protestó, mirándole a los ojos con reproche y luego mirando a Hong Kong; este último no expresaba nada en particular, solo miraba al frente, ahora a Arthur, apenas reconociéndole luego de haberlo visto de reojo el día anterior, cuando encontró el escenario de China y a éste mismo.

Por su parte el rubio solo bufó por la forma en que China le contestó, mirándole con un tic algo nervioso y un temblor en su ceja, susurrando un bajo 'damn you' que de todos modos ellos no entenderían, y recién entonces poniendo su atención en el menor, pestañeando curioso. La firma del tratado fue relativamente rápida; el Reino Unido impuso cada uno de los deseos de Su Majestad, que dejaban a China en total desigualdad pero a los que no podía protestar; la despedida por otro lado, no fue de lo más agradable para él, pero la tuvo que soportar, virando el rostro y convenciéndose, una vez más, de que eso era normal si pretendía continuar su Imperio por mucho más.

De esa manera comenzó, lo que para China fue una sucesiva etapa de soledad; por Hong Kong comenzó, e instantáneamente por Japón, Taiwán y las dos Coreas continuó.


	3. Chapter 3: El después

**Aki-chan:** aww muchas gracias :33 me animaste a seguir publicandome por estos lares x'D, y yo entiendo es que, es dificil que a otros les llame la atención o guste fics de pairs no random y bien cracks pero...well! xD A veces esta bien variar un poco x'D. Sobre Arthur, de hecho es mi pj favorito XDD (y en rol es el que maaas he usado XD), pero este fic fue un regalo para una fan del East Asia, asi que lo base en China y HK (este ultimo, el otro que sé usar en rol XD). Bueno, aquí hay nuevo cap., muchas gracias :3~

Y como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece, y etc. xDD

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Así nos afectó."_

Desde la ida de Xian del territorio, y la entrega del mismo como colonia del Imperio Británico, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el Este de Asia.

Yo por ejemplo, Macau, tuve consecuencias no muy agradables; por la localización y el hecho de que estábamos enfrentados, tanto Xian como yo éramos (y aún somos, en esencia) ciudades pesqueras; ambos nos encontramos en el Sur de China y en la localización del mapa somos dos pequeñas protuberancias que juntas, forman una gran 'C'; aunque territorialmente hablando, Xian siempre fue mayor que yo por sus montañas.

Actualmente, tengo el cuerpo de un adolescente de 14 años de edad; mis ojos son de color marrón oscuro y mi piel, es de un tono un tanto más bronceado que el de Yao. También recientemente pasé su estatura, creo que por la influencia del Señor Portugal.

Si tuviese que ser sincero, que afortunadamente lo soy, China y yo jamás nos destacamos por tener una relación fraternal o un vínculo muy fuerte, y es que realmente yo duré poco bajo su influencia; rápidamente conocí a Cristiano, y aunque los papeles dijesen que aún hoy sigo siendo parte de China, la verdad es que no es así en la práctica. Hace tiempo que Yao no me cuida, aunque tampoco es que eso me haya molestado; yo quiero mucho a Portugal y… bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que China no se vio muy complacido de que haya aceptado tan fácilmente a Cristiano en el territorio pero… bueno, son detalles.

(Y sus dulces, ¡son deliciosos!)

Quizás (¡solo quizás!), fue esa la razón por la que luego China ya no quisiese acercarse mucho a mi lugar. Aunque yo aún recuerdo los viejos, vieeejos tiempos; cuando estábamos Taiwán, Japón, Corea del Sur y del Norte junto a Yao, tiempo antes de que Hong Kong naciese. Mei nunca vivió permanentemente con Yao como luego lo hizo Xian, y tampoco Yong o Hyung, mucho menos yo, pero sí por cuestiones de… ¿poderío? Es decir, por cuestiones de que le pertenecíamos a China, solíamos pasarnos una y a veces dos semanas en la gran casa (que ahora pienso, si era grande debía serlo por eso), sumando aparte que en algunas ocasiones un más joven Kiku iba a visitarnos. Bien, no se los voy a negar, conociendo ustedes a Yong ya y con decirles que Hyung es parecido pero un poco más tranquilo, deberá sobrar la explicación de que esas visitas eran ruidosas y más que nada, desastrosas (para Yao)…Pero, no eran malas épocas.

Poco tiempo después yo conocí al amable señor Cristiano, y enseguida él me agradó, al punto de no molestarme en lo más mínimo que se instalase en mi territorio; después de todo él era alguien sumamente amable, y muy alegre, no le veía nada de malo. Pero yo aún pertenecía a China, y habían pasado casi dos siglos cuando él nos reunió a todos repentinamente y fuera de época, incluso mandando a llamar a Japón, para presentarnos al nuevo.

Ese era Xian, con un corte de cabello que se parecía al mío solo que ordenado, y unos ojos casi idénticos a los de China; era el más parecido a él de hecho, aunque su cabello era más oscuro. Podría decirse que tuve más relación con Xian que con Yao, por la cercanía con el primero, pero debido a que a Yao le había dado su ataque de hermano posesivo, se había llevado a Hong Kong a vivir a Beijing con él, razón por la que, sumada a la presencia de Portugal, provocó que me conociese con él tanto (o menos) como con el resto. Pero ambos compartíamos algo al menos, y es que ambos éramos puertos.

Ese 'ser' en común también nos convirtió en algún tipo de rivales, creo yo, con la diferencia de edad y sobre todo, la forma en que fuimos usados. Siendo Yao soberano de ambos, él no me ascendió a nivel de 'ciudad portuaria y comercial', puerto como tal, hasta casi dos siglos después de que Cristiano ya usase el territorio de aquella forma, y aun sin ser algo oficial, siendo yo solo un pequeño ya era el puerto más importante del sudeste asiático, ya que representaba y a través de mí se efectuaba el comercio del Este y Sur de Asia con Europa, principalmente con el señor Portugal. Esas épocas, que van desde el siglo XVI hasta principios del XIX, fueron sin duda las mejores para mí; tenía gente de todos lados en mis costas, muchos chinos, por supuesto, pero poco a poco más y más portugueses se instalaban, hasta que el hermano de Portugal, España y sus reyes, pusieron sus ojos sobre mí.

¡Por supuesto! Yo jamás acepté el dominio español sobre mí; no me agradaban para nada, ¿por qué tendrían que tenerme a la fuerza, si yo ya estaba bien con el señor Portugal? Gracias a mi lealtad, el señor Cristiano me nombró como _"__Ciudad del Santo Nombre de Dios de Macao, no hay otra más leal". _Nunca me había sentido más feliz u orgulloso.

Era perfecto para mí; yo apenas estaba creciendo pero el dinero me sobraba, mi gente era feliz y aunque supuestamente le pertenecía a China, gran parte de mí ya no se consideraba como tal, en la práctica, el señor Portugal fue siempre el que me cuidó por esas épocas, aunque Yao y el Emperador jamás lo aceptaron por los métodos legales. Jamás se firmó. Y fue así de perfecto hasta que esa nueva época llegó, casi a mitades del siglo XIX, el señor Portugal se preparaba para la guerra pero… ¿con quién?

- ¡Señor Cristiano! Me alegra verlo, hace tiempo no podía venir aq-… ¿señor? –mi voz alegre y mi sonrisa algo despreocupada se interrumpieron al ver el semblante serio en el siempre alegre rostro del portugués; él me miró, y entonces me sonrió de forma cariñosa, acariciándome los cabellos mientras afirmaba el largo rifle que llevaba atado al hombro, llevando su brillante casaca verde esmeralda.

- Lo siento Liang, he tenido algunos problemas últimamente aunque… ¡te has convertido en todo un joven! ¿Verdad? Por eso estoy seguro de que no tengo nada que temer –él me sonreía, aunque a leguas se notaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- No me cambies de tema…-le protesté enseguida, torciendo el rostro en una mueca; creo que pueden darse cuenta de cuál es mi nacionalidad en esencia.- ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? ¿Y esa arma? ¿Acaso pelearás? –

- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esto? –él habló como si se estuviese haciendo el distraído, o como si quisiera hacerme creer que no había notado el rifle pero, siendo sinceros, ¿cómo no notar aquel palo? Cristiano volvió a sonreír, de una forma despreocupada y jovial que lo caracterizaba bastante a él y a su hermano.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse; ¿recuerdas al buen Arthur, mi amigo británico? Bueno, él está metido en un lío… jeh, en realidad creo que tiene talento para atraerlos pero… me pidió ayuda, y no puedo negársela a él - ¿Arthur? Sí, claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no si parecía ser el mejor amigo de Cristiano, incluso antes de que yo lo conociera? Tenía entendido que sus Coronas se encontraban unidas por lazos de hermandad o algo parecido… aunque lo más extraño (y curioso, si me lo preguntan), es que parece ser que Portugal es el único amigo de ese gran Imperio.

Claro, eso es porque Portugal es el más amistoso de todos. Sé que se apoyaron mutuamente y por décadas en contra de España; razón por la cual, yo también respeto a ese hombre, aunque su apariencia sea un tanto… diferente. Es decir, ¿vieron su cabello? Es amarillo… ¿por qué tiene cabello amarillo? Es la única persona que conozco así; puedo apostar a que algún experimento químico, de esos raros que hacen en Europa, le falló y así su cabello cambió de color.

- Entiendo, entonces sí es una guerra…- Portugal siempre decía que no debía preocuparme (por lo que cuando no me lo decía en verdad me preocupaba), pero incluso confiando en que él podría vencer, no podía evitar sentirme angustiado. Él era casi mi hermano, o quizás un padre, y ahora que yo ya era un adolescente me hubiese gustado ayudarle.- Pero, ¿contra quién será, señor? –por alguna razón lo había notado antes; que esa pregunta, le resultaba incómoda.

- …Contra China, Liang - ¿Pelearía contra Yao…? ¿Con el Yao que yo conocía? Mi rostro sin duda mostró mi sorpresa; a diferencia de Xian o Kiku, yo jamás fui inexpresivo. Bien, quizás mi relación con Yao no era ni había sido la más fraternal o íntima de todas pero… eso no evitaría que pensar una guerra en contra suya me dolía; él me había cuidado, aunque fuesen solo unos años. Y lo que más me molestaba era que el señor Portugal siempre intentaba contentarme, él era amable, y porque lo era no había querido decirme en primer instancia contra quién se enfrentaría… eso simplemente significaba que yo no podía hacer nada, porque mi voz y en todo caso mi inminente petición, jamás opacaría a la de Arthur.

Finalmente, nada pude decir; solo asentir, y ver como Cristiano se dirigía hacia el noroeste, aparentemente a Guangzhou. Eso llamó mi atención; ¿acaso no estaba eso demasiado cerca de Hong Kong?

Fueron ocho años en total, cuatro por cada una; aunque si contamos desde el año en que comenzó la primera hasta el año en que terminó la última fueron muchos más. Más de veinte largos años de guerra casi ininterrumpida, exceptuando por el período de paz al que China casi se vio obligado, por tener tantos problemas internos que ya no podía mantenerse ni a sí misma, como para encima tener problemas bélicos con el exterior. Para el año 1856 es decir, el año en que los conflictos se reanudaron y la 2da guerra comenzó, Francia se había sumado a las fuerzas combinadas del señor Portugal y el Reino Unido, aunque sinceramente a mí eso, se me hizo abusivo.

¿Qué no habían ganado ya por un GRAN margen durante las primeras, siendo tan solo ellos dos…? Incluso estoy seguro de que Arthur hubiese ganado, sin requerir de la ayuda de Cristiano… como para que encima, se les sumase aquél llamado Francis. Pero ante todo ese panorama, yo no comprendía aún, porqué es que Yao no se resignaba a rendirse, cuando se mostraba obvio, desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuál sería el resultado.

Yo no me enteré hasta tiempo después, que aquella insistencia tan leal de Yao no se trataba de otra cosa sino de mantener consigo a Xian.

- ¿Un problema? Mh, ¿qué clase de problema, Cristiano? – Aquello eran principios del año 1861, y el señor Portugal se había quedado durante unos cuantos días en mi casa, para descansar de sus heridas antes del viaje, y sobre todo darse un respiro después de tantos años sucesivos de guerra, habiendo perdido bastante la costumbre ya. Últimamente, el señor Cristiano tenía bastantes problemas en su hogar, y sólo se metía en guerras en dos ocasiones: o bien cuando no tenía otra opción, o bien cuando la Corona Británica se lo solicitaba a la Portuguesa.

- Uhm, bueno Liang, verás… jeje, pasó algo bastante gracioso…-él reía nervioso, y se podía notar a simple vista el sudor mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos de la nuca, teniendo en el rostro una expresión que resultaba chistosa. Se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba, mirándome mientras yo le servía algo de tomar.- Ehm… ¿recuerdas esa guerra de la que acabo de salir? Bueno… todo salió muy bien, pero… creo que será un arma de doble filo para nosotros –se le veía con un temblor en un ojo y en la ceja, y yo sin entender… hasta que pasados pocos meses, comencé a comprender.

El arma de doble filo tenía dos lados, uno bueno, y uno malo. El, técnicamente, "bueno" era que gracias al estado debilitado y semi invadido en el que había quedado China sujeto a los deseos del extranjero, no tenía ya la fuerza para evitar que Portugal dejase de pagar el arancel para estar en mi territorio, y no pasaron muchos meses para que el Jefe de Cristiano, su Rey efectivamente dejase de hacerlo, dejando de pagar aquella suma anual que le daba al Jefe de Yao por permanecer en el puerto desde hacía casi tres siglos. ¿La consecuencia? Que en términos prácticos (y una vez más al no ser firmados, nunca legales), yo pasé a ser "oficialmente" una colonia del Imperio Portugués, llamada como tal y poseyendo una soberanía que, según Portugal era suya, según China, aún de él.

¿Y para mí? No lo sé, aunque mi opinión mucho no importa. Yo estaba bien y feliz, siendo así.

Por otro lado estaba la parte mala, y esa sí que lo era, al menos para mí. En los meses siguientes los barcos que aparcaban en mis aguas comenzaron a disminuir, los grandes barcos seguían de largo, deteniéndose en las mucho más profundas aguas de la ahora Colonia Británica de Hong Kong. ¿Cuándo los papeles habían cambiado? Xian no era más que un niño… aunque tenía el leve presentimiento, de que él no tenía mucho que ver.

Portugal me lo confirmó. Como tal, el potencial de Hong Kong como puerto nunca había sido utilizado, pues al igual que conmigo Yao tardó mucho tiempo en designarlo como puerto menor, cosa que Arthur invirtió, y ni bien el británico puso mano, el pequeño territorio de quien vendría a ser mi hermano me desplazó totalmente de mi puesto; mi primer puesto, como el puerto más importante para el comercio asiático-europeo ahora era ocupado por Hong Kong. Los barcos grandes preferían parar en sus aguas por ser más profundas, y aunque no caí en la ruina sí me afecto, quedando yo como un puerto menor de transacciones, y doblemente afectado porque, con la cercanía entre nosotros, él podía suplir fácilmente cualquiera de mis límites.

- N-no puede ser… ¿por qué pasó esto, Cristiano…? –lo único que pude hacer fue protestar, yo nunca había comprendido esas cosas tan complicados, pues era Portugal quien se encargaba de los números; lo que yo (y principalmente mi estómago) sí entendía es que ya no podía atiborrarme de dulces, no como antes.

- Ejeh… lo siento, Liang… pe-pero al menos, ¿no estás feliz? Ahora oficialmente puedo venir a visitarte sin ningún problema, ¡y no es que te vaya a faltar comida ni nada! –él reía, dejando caer unas gotas pero desordenándome los cabellos de la forma más despreocupada que podía tener, estirando sus brazos al final y sonriendo más tranquilo y menos alegre, aunque no por eso preocupado.- Después de todo, es consecuencia de su presencia aquí… - por supuesto, lo sabía. Porque si Hong Kong no estuviese ahora en manos de ese rubio sino de alguien más, probablemente las cosas seguirían igual.

Tenía cabello amarillo, sí… ¿pero tonto…? Tal parece que no.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_China, ¡realmente eres un tonto!"_

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¡Haber perdido contra un extranjero y su pandilla de… más extranjeros! Y no se le había ocurrido otra gran cosa a él y al Emperador más que, aparte de vender, ceder a Xian. ¿Acaso se creían que era mercadería? ¿Cómo un pescado que uno veía en los puestos de venta del pueblo y compraba? ¡Era su hermanito, y ahora estaba con un sujeto cuyas cejas eran casi tan grandes como su frente!

A Taiwán la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada encima; y no cualquier agua helada, sino un balde lanzado encima cuando uno se encontraba en el más profundo de los sueños. Justo allí. La semana en que el Tratado de Nankín y la consiguiente Convención de Pekín se firmó (ambas entregando diferentes partes de Hong Kong, hasta cederlo por completo), coincidió con la semana en la que ella, junto a los dos coreanos debían pasarla en la gran casa del mayor de los chinos, en Beijing, y aunque ésta vez no fue la excepción, su instinto femenino la llamó ni bien llegó.

Lógicamente estaba ya enterada del desastre que había resultado ser Yao enfrentándose a esos europeos, pero a lo sumo había pensado que simplemente tendría que pagar las indemnizaciones de guerra y permitir nuevamente que el opio se vendiese en masa; hasta su territorio también había llegado. Había crecido un tanto en aquellos últimos años, y luego de que Xian la hubiese alcanzado, ella lo volvió a pasar evidenciando nuevamente esos dos siglos de diferencia de edad, que la colocaron en la misma apariencia de edad que cursaba Macau entonces: unos trece o catorce años, comenzando ya a ser una señorita. Eso a diferencia de los coreanos que, con sólo un par de décadas más que Xian, tenían el cuerpo de dos niños aún, sin pasarse de los siete u ocho años, y siendo (sobre todo Yong) tan insoportables como uno de cuatro.

En esos días ella ni siquiera pudo ver a Hong Kong, y cuando a Yao le preguntó, éste solo le respondió que no estaría allí por esos días. La chica supuso que finalmente Xian había decidido quedarse en su casa, es decir, en la casa que tenía en su territorio, y luego de eso no preguntó más. _"En ese momento fui muy tonta…"_ Recordándolo ahora, a veces no se podía dejar de culpar; incluso siendo mayor, como mellizos que eran tenían un vínculo diferente, mucho más especial, y ella no dejaba de decirse que debió sentir, o al menos presentir, que allí algo malo estaba pasando.

Mientras aquellos tratados se firmaban, con nuevas cláusulas día a día, con Yao yéndose desde temprano y volviendo bastante tarde, con los coreanos haciendo desastres al no ser controlados, y con Yong lloriqueando y gritando a cada momento por la ausencia constante de Yao, Kiku y Xian, éste último se encontraba en lo que una de las cláusulas había llamado "cesión preliminar"; aparentemente una especie de 'prueba' en la que Xian se quedaría algunos días junto al Reino Unido mientras las cosas terminasen de firmarse, aunque lo que al británico le importaba, más que la presencia del niño, era la utilidad monetaria que podría darle a la zona. Le complacía ver que era un excelente puerto, solo que no explotado.

Aquella ausencia tan evidente le resultaba insoportable a la chica que, nerviosa, no podía esperar encarar a China y preguntarle, de una vez por todas, qué ocurría allí. Y eso pensaba hacer esa misma noche, el último día de las firmas; noche anterior al día en que la cesión sería definitiva, hasta dentro de cien años.

Yao volvía de esa última y pesada reunión; nunca antes había tenido días tan horribles, que pasaban tan lentos, y es que recién ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuánto la presencia del pequeño le importaba, y cuan sólo se sentía sin él en la casa. Volvía de esa última reunión ahora, asustado, casi paranoico por algunos de los comentarios que el británico y el francés le habían dado horas atrás.

_- Jeh, hey China. ¿Qué hay de esa chica, la que tiene la flor en el cabello? Pareciera que no le prestas mucha atención… si no hay mucho problema, nosotros podemos encargarnos. Es una isla con una posición estratégica brillante_ –el pirata estratégico le sonreía con sorna y burla al chino, que le miraba asustado y casi pálido; sería demasiado para él perderlos a ambos, de una sola vez. Aunque casi, CASI sonaba mejor dejárselos a Arthur, antes que a ese… ese… _eso._

_- ¿Quién habla de la posición estratégica? Yo la vi, es tan hermosa y delicada que hicieron felices a los ojos de 'Onii-san'_ – Rayos, y todo porque Japón se había visto obligado últimamente a occidentalizarse, imitando a Francia (o intentándolo), y adoptando aquel pervertido es palabra en japonés que ahora constantemente pronunciaba.- _Si tú no la quieres China, yo le daría una excelente hogar, entre los brazos de onii-san_ –

La cara que Arthur puso al escuchar el tono perverso de aquel pedófilo fue casi de lástima hacia el chino, y éste se había puesto pálido, casi cayéndosele la mandíbula junto a las vendas de su brazo entablillado.

- ¡Q-que ni siquiera lo piensen, esos dos…! ¡Y menos Francia! –volvía a las zancadas, pisando fuertemente entre el enojo, la depresión y el miedo, sin querer imaginarse siquiera cómo se pondría Taiwán de enterarse que aquellos dos extranjeros querían apoderarse de ella. ¡Sin duda ella preferiría quedarse con él! Sin duda.

- ¡Al fin volviste! –la voz de la chica resonó por el pasillo que daba a uno de los jardines internos del lugar, caminando casi de la misma forma que Yao lo hacía al estar enfadado y encarándolo con una mueca, a punto de señalarlo.- Yao, ¡tienes que decirme qué está pasando! ¡Esas dos personas rubias están caminando por todas partes como si el territorio fuese suyo! Además, en todos estos días no has vuelto a mencionar a Xian, debes decirme qué ocurre –ella más bien lo exigió y el chino se sorprendió, mirándola y quedándose estático en su lugar, bajando su mirada al final algo triste, mientras sentía en su mano sana que el panda que frecuentemente estaba en la cesta que cargaba bajaba y se acariciaba contra su mano.

¿La noticia? Por supuesto no le gustó, y por supuesto que la entristeció, por supuesto que lloró al pensar que no podría verlo hasta el próximo siglo pero…el comportamiento que a partir de entonces comenzó a tener Yao, más bien la asustó. Jah, y ahora se daba cuenta, el muy tonto… de que si seguía así como estaba, realmente se iba a quedar solo. Fue una lástima, que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que toda la situación explotase, a pesar de que Taiwán acepto, en cierta medida, el gran cambio.

Fue después de 1860, y durante alrededor de treinta años que Yao comenzó a comportarse como un mejor hermano, especialmente con ella que era a la que tenía más descuidada. Por supuesto, Mei había crecido de otra manera, madurando casi sola y forjando su carácter a través de ello. Aunque si se los veía desde lejos, uno podría fácilmente decir que de una u otra forma, las personalidades de esos dos coincidían al menos, en el fuerte carácter. Al principio no había estado tan mal; Yao se comportaba mucho mejor, mucho más atento y sobre todo cariñoso ante el susto que le había pegado pensar que se la llevarían también, pero el tiempo en que había estado viviendo mayormente sola habían hecho de ella una chica independiente, la clase de personas a la que, el control, mucho no les agradaba.

La clase de personas que, con alguien controlador, chocaba.

Su relación realmente mejoró, hasta un punto en que Yao se había vuelto posesivo, controlando a la chica constantemente, a dónde iba o de dónde venía, provocando una reacción peor al estar tratando, además de todo, con una chica que comenzaba a adentrarse en sus años de adolescencia. Y así comenzaron a chocar, pequeñas peleas, pero sobre todo algo de distancia por parte de Taiwán, que al sentirse enjaulada simplemente comenzó a ignorar varias de las cosas que Yao decía porque, siendo sinceros, ¿por qué si durante toda su vida su respeto hacia él no había sido demasiado grande, debía comenzar ahora? No es que no quisiese al gigante asiático; en el fondo lo apreciaba, porque en aquella semana o dos semanas al mes en donde todos se juntaban, él no era un mal hermano, incluso le había enseñado artes marciales… pero siempre había tenido la impresión de que Yao los trataba por una cuestión de costumbre. Y no hasta recién ahora, que había perdido a uno, realmente se había asustado.

De esa manera comenzaron a pasar los años; primero lentos, algo tortuosos, y siempre con días exactos en los que todos ellos, incluyendo a Yong y Hyung se encontraban más decaídos y a la vez más felices; los 1eros de Julio, el día de cumpleaños de Xian, coincidían con el día final de la cesión del territorio y por tanto, con 'un año más' desde que se había ido. Los primeros años desde aquello habían sido los más difíciles, pero a medida que pasaban, los chinos y coreanos comenzaban a retomar sus vidas, teniendo una relación más cercana entre los cuatro, y al mismo tiempo, disminuyendo la relación fraternal, cada vez más, entre China y Japón.

Ninguno esperaba aquello, de ninguna manera… ninguno esperaba que todo terminase así. Yao jamás llegó a comprender el porqué, y aunque se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, lo único que podía pensar es que había sido sin razón… pura y completa traición.

- Kiku…- susurraba su nombre desde el suelo en el que ahora se encontraba, con la mano derecha completamente hacia arriba, tomada con fuerza de su hombro izquierdo a pesar de que no era de allí de donde la sangre brotaba, pero sí lo más cercano a lo que en su estado, podía alcanzar. De dónde había salido eso no lo sabía… él estaba simplemente hablando con Japón en aquella especie de cabaña de madera, y antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar para defenderse o pensarlo, el japonés con su inexpresiva mirada lo miró, tomó su katana y lo atacó. Tan simple como eso.

Eso era a leguas alta traición, y China jamás recibió una explicación. No pudo verse venir eso de aquel a quien él consideraba su hermano; Kiku nunca lo había aceptado, apenas le respondía cuando le llamaba 'hermano' y siempre más bien parecía negarlo… pero nunca creyó que sería por eso. ¿Acaso lo odiaba? ¿Después de todo lo que él había hecho? Japón había sido el primero de todos, el primero en ser encontrado, su primer hermano… y como tal lo había tratado; le había enseñado todo, le había brindado todo lo que sabía, y a pesar de todo… Jamás lo comprendería. No obstante, con todo y la gran cicatriz no fue esa la razón por la que aquella relación terminó por erosionarse, porque si no había comprendido el porqué del ataque, menos comprendía ahora el porqué de aquello…

El final de la Guerra Sino-Japonesa, significó también la absoluta cesión de otros dos territorios que habían sido parte de China casi desde su mismísimo descubrimiento; y al ganar, Kiku se llevó consigo a las dos Coreas, y también a Taiwán.

Nada pudo descolocarlo y dejarlo más hundido que aquello; los problemas comenzaron a mostrarse uno a uno. La población china estaba enfurecida, porque seguidamente gente extranjera, incluyendo a los mismos japoneses en ello, se habían opuesto al Emperador y habían triunfado al punto de humillar a su país, quitarle parte de sus tierras y dejarlos en una situación de completa desventaja ante los de afuera. Para la gente de Yao, nada de eso era posible, cuando se suponía y cuando siempre habían pensado que ellos eran superiores. Pronto se presentaron también las rebeliones: se manifestaba cada vez más el deseo de derrocar a la Dinastía Qing por parte del pueblo, llegando ya al nuevo siglo, el año 1900. Un siglo de horribles cambios.

Por supuesto, fue tanto o más repentino para quienes debieron irse; los coreanos se lo esperaban de cierta manera porque, en teoría, el conflicto se ocasionó por quién se quedaría con su territorio y con ellos. El asunto de Mei fue mucho más sorpresivo, tanto para ella como para Yao, pues nunca había estado entre las intenciones iniciales del recién formado Imperio Japonés el tomarla también a ella como 'botín' de guerra.

Yao estaba avergonzado, en muchos aspectos destrozado por aquella traición, humillado por haber perdido tan inescrupulosamente, y derrotado ante el panorama que tanto había temido sufrir luego de las Guerras del Opio, al notar que podían quitarles a todos ellos, sus pequeños hermanos. Y ese panorama venía precisamente de la mano de quien él siempre había considerado como tal, el 'preferido' quizás, por ser el primero y el único… el que ahora repentinamente le traía aquello: llevándose sin problemas a los pequeños Yong y Hyung, que habían sufrido quizás tanto como Xian debido al apego que estos dos siempre habían tenido hacia China, y a la casi adolescente Taiwán, que estaba atónita ante la situación.

Desde que era una niña, Mei siempre había tenido cierto apego que era mayor por Kiku que por Yao, claramente porque el japonés se encontraba de algún modo más cerca de ella y le prestaba mucha más atención; pero eso nunca había significado que por su mente infante se pasase el pensamiento de alguna vez pertenecerle a Japón y a su Imperio. No por la fuerza. No dejando a Yao.

Fue entonces que el gigante asiático, ahora bastante reducido, se encontró realmente solo. ¿Las razones de Kiku? Nunca las supo, no en teoría… los concejales del Emperador sugerían que el Imperio Japonés y su Emperador se encontraban furiosos.

Furiosos por la debilidad de China ante el Occidente, furiosos por la pérdida del puerto pesquero del sur, y la pérdida total de soberanía sobre el, prácticamente, puerto portugués. _"Eso no es, ninguna excusa…" _ Pero Yao no podía verlo así. Sí, había perdido contra el Occidente, y ahora había perdido contra Kiku (aunque de por sí, nunca había esperado el ataque), pero acaso, si eran una familia… ¿no debieron apoyarse, en vez de culparse?

Desde aquel momento, su relación terminó de erosionarse y finalmente, se rompió. China quedó solo, sufriendo aquella soledad mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado; prefería mil veces los gritos y correteos de Yong por la casa, los regaños de Mei que se opacaban solo cuando estaba Kiku presente, la hiperactividad de Hyung cuando Yong la fomentaba, y la tranquilidad de Xian que solo se rompía cuando estaba hambriento… Todo eso, multiplicado por un millón y aún así lo hubiese preferido, antes que quedarse viviendo en una enorme casa, en la que las sonrisas antiguas, se convirtieron en sombras, y comenzaron a acecharlo.

Aprendió de la manera más horrible y más cruel, a comprender el famoso dicho…

"_Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde."_

Pero eso no era lo que realmente más le molestaba… sino saber que, el mismo Kiku que le había reclamado por su debilidad ante Occidente, ahora hacía una Alianza. ¿Y con quién? Justo con él. No estaba seguro de qué clase de broma era aquella; ¿Kiku queriendo aliarse al Imperio Británico, ser amigos? Esa voz se había corrido, que ahora eran amigos… aunque no hubiese casi ni un solo país que se los creyese.

De todos modos, esa amistad para él era peligrosa, era preocupante; ¿por qué ese cejudo volvía a inmiscuirse en el Este de Asia? ¿No tenía bastante ya con tener a Hong Kong, como para encima querer tener de…_ayudante_ a Kiku? Seguramente sería algo provechoso para Japón, aunque…para él no.

Y ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era crecer. Crecer aún más, como país, e intentar afrontar las rebeliones contra el Emperador y los deseos de abolición. Los tiempos que vendrían al parecer, serían más duros.


	4. Chapter 4: Do it in the British way

Asff perdón ;___; merezco morir, lo se u_ù XDD, me tardé muchísimo, pero es que empece la Universidad y pufff, se me cambió todo el horario xD… anyway, como recompensa (¿) aquí traigo dos caps juntos :3

Espero les guste x3 y muchas gracias a aki-chan, Black-cherry y xicnar por los animos ;w; XD (me animan a seguir publicandolo aqui x3)

Disclaimer: as always XD, Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece sino a Himaruya xD, etc~

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_El país del horrible clima, la espantosa comida y los asesinos pervertidos."_

Varios pesados y gordos libros se encontraban sobre un largo escritorio o mesa de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, una bastante grande, por cierto. Tenía varias estanterías, y aunque aquella larga mesa se encontraba al principio de ésta, se veía la profundidad de lugar, atiborrada hasta el techo de varios libros; y más de uno con una apariencia lo suficientemente longeva como para ser considerado de colección.

Pero el joven de cabello oscuro que estaba sentado allí, apoyando su mejilla contra su mano, y con un rostro que aunque se veía carente de expresión también se notaba aburrido, no leía ninguno de aquellos libros, y la pila que tenía al lado distaba mucho de ser algún manuscrito original de Shakespeare o un boceto del aún no publicado primer libro de Arthur Conan Doyle. No, lo que el pequeño de rasgos chinos tenía adelante eran diccionarios; tomos y tomos de diccionarios de la 'A' a la 'Z' (un abecedario bastante raro), que intentaban dar un sentido a las cientos de palabras que el chico debía obligatoriamente aprender, y distaban tanto de su idioma original.

_- Xian, mira bien; éste es el "__Oxford English Dictionary". Apenas ha comenzado a publicarse, pero es el diccionario sin duda más completo de todo el inglés británico_ –su nuevo 'hermano' hablaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y los ojos cerrados, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados con arrogancia como siempre que le hablaba de lo increíble y vasta que parecía la cultura anglosajona, así como su idioma, sus costumbres y sus tradiciones.- _Puedes usarlo para hacer tus deberes. Yo estaré algo ocupado, debo ver unos asuntos con la Reina… pero estaré aquí cuando sea el Tea O'clock; corregiremos eso y beberemos algo de té_ -

El niño suspiró por enésima vez, manteniendo esta vez una mueca y balanceando sus cortas piernas. No le gustaba tener que hacer aquello; el inglés era un idioma difícil, ni siquiera comprendía porqué utilizaban un abecedario tan extraño, y Arthur no le dejaba pronunciar dos palabras sin corregirle el tono con que lo hacía. Habían pasado pocos años desde su estancia permanente en el Reino Unido; debido a su corta edad tan física como mental, Arthur había llevado a Xian a vivir con él a su mansión, dejando sub-encargados del puerto asiático hasta que el mismo Hong Kong estuviese en condiciones de realizar ciertos trabajos por sí solo. La mayor parte de esos trabajos eran cuentas, intereses y ganancias que, aunque ciertamente era muy costoso tener una colonia tan lejos del Imperio, el puerto le retribuía con el doble en monedas, lo que hacía que el rubio y su Reina realmente se interesasen en el territorio, dándole un cuidado y una atención que a muchas otras de sus colonias, no les daban.

Y aunque a él le molestase y a veces deprimiese el hecho de tener que adaptarse a aquella cultura, aprender su idioma y realizar sus costumbres, la verdad era que aprendía muy rápido. Físicamente no debía tener más de nueve años, pero en tan solo año y medio de estancia allí ya podía comprender las conjugaciones y los tiempos, además de haber memorizado el vocabulario y, principalmente, el extraño abecedario. Pasar de escribir kanjis con tinta y pincel a escribir letras con pluma y tintero realmente era raro. Aunque el idioma no era todo lo que le había perturbado.

¿A sus ropas? Adiós. Desde que se había ido de la casa de China, Arthur se había encargado de confeccionarle un tipo de ropa muy desigual: camisas blancas que se cerraban a la mitad y tenían volados tanto en las muñecas, como en el cuello y el centro; chalecos sin mangas de colores beige, marrones y verdes, todos con cuello de corte en 'V', y cuando no usaba de esos, usaba algo que Arthur llamaba 'tirantes' que solían ser casi siempre marrones o negros, y se ajustaban al pantalón, aparentemente para que éste no cayera.

Daba vuelta las hojas del libro, buscando completa una de las oraciones con una palabra que no conocía e intentaba buscar; aunque con la cantidad de contradicciones que tenían los británicos (diciendo algo de una forma, y aplicándolo de otra según la ocasión), no estaba muy seguro de que fuese la correcta. En eso su mano izquierda aflojó el moño negro que traía al cuello. ¡Ah! Esa era otra cosa… es decir, ciertamente él había sido casi un 'regalo', o mínimo 'algo' cedido pero… ¿acaso Arthur se creía que era un perro? ¿Por qué le ponía moño? Bueno, el rubio también usaba uno, aunque era algo más delgado… y ni que hablar de cuando le daba por usar corbatas. Porque nooo, no son esas corbatas que ustedes conocen, gente del siglo XXI; las corbatas de aquella época distaban bastante de las actuales.

Eran más grandes, a veces más bien parecían pañuelos o bufandas, y se ataban alrededor de todo el cuello con un nudo al final. Xian se preguntaba si eso no sería algún tipo de deseo inconciente de ahorcarse.

Por fin había terminado. Al parecer, quien dijo que los niños son fáciles de 'adiestrar' no estaba del todo equivocado; no era tan difícil enseñarle trucos nuevos a un veloz cachorro como sí lo era con un perro viejo. Se levantó del asiento y acomodó los diferentes libros en su lugar; la obsesión del británico con el orden y la limpieza afortunadamente era algo que no había chocado tanto con el menor, que por naturaleza era ordenado.

Salió de la biblioteca llevándose bajo el brazo solamente el cuaderno y el libro donde tenía los deberes y ejercicios que Arthur le hacía hacer, caminando por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, guardarlos y luego salir a recorrer el lugar como hacía desde que había llegado. La casa del de ojos claros no tenía ni una sola esquina que siquiera s asemejase a la casa de Yao; tenía una estructura muy particular, y pareciera como si lo antiguo y lo novedoso (que Arthur llamaba elegante) se mezclaban en cada pasillo y salón. Solo bastaba con darse alguna caminata por cualquiera de los pasillos y ver, como a medida que pasaban las épocas, un nuevo cuadro se añadía a esa ENORME colección. Por lo que el Imperio le había comentado, el más antiguo de esos años estaría por cumplir alrededor de mil años; esa cifra no era 'sorprendente' para él ni mucho menos, Yao le ganaba por tres mil más, peor sí le sorprendía que mantuviese con tanta devoción varios de esos cuadros, exhibiéndolos sin problema, aunque en su mayoría en los pasillos internos de la gran mansión.

Los tipos de decoración eran mayormente 'isabelinos', es decir, del gusto de la Reina Elizabeth, aunque Xian no la había conocido (y según la fecha, ni había nacido), aunque las salas más modernas se encontraban hechas al estilo de Victoria, la actual soberana a quien él conocía bastante bien; una mujer que aunque fuerte con él era amable… Claro que, no estaba seguro si era amable con él, o con el dinero que él le daba.

Y en general, toda la arquitectura era diferente; grandes columnas de diferentes materiales, pero todos de un derivado de la piedra, predominantes los colores claros en vez del color hogareño de la madera o colores oscuros y fuertes de decoración china, hasta el más ínfimo detalle allí era diferente, incluso la forma. La mansión donde Arthur vivía tenía forma 'rectangular', sin el techo triangular oscuro que le daba estilo de gran templo a la enorme casa de Yao, aunque al menos se parecían en algo, y eso era el tamaño.

- Aún falta un rato…-comentó el menor en voz baja y mirando hacia el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en su habitación, el cual marcaba unas dos horas faltantes hasta las 5 pm, horario en que el británico volvería cual religioso devoto a celebrar la ceremonia del té diaria. Caminó hasta el pequeño balcón que tenía al final de su habitación, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en la baranda de metal sumamente trabajada que evitaba que uno se cayese estrepitosamente hacia abajo, considerando que estaba en un segundo piso, y una vez allí apoyó sus brazos en él, hundiendo un poco su cabeza entre ambos y mirando hacia el cielo.

Estaba nublado, gris y ya se podía imaginar lo que vendría después; nunca había visto un clima tan húmedo, sobre todo porque Hong Kong era un lugar sumamente caluroso, cercano al trópico, mientras que Beijing tenía un clima un tanto más dividido, pero nunca tan mojado. Xian suspiró, miró hacia atrás y caminó dentro de la habitación para volver al balcón y sentarse en una especie de gran silla o sillón, con su panda de peluche entre brazos, aquel que se había llevado entre otras cosas, para recordar. El realmente no odiaba a Arthur, incluso podría estar tomándole cariño al pasar el tiempo… pero extrañaba a Yao.

- Ya son diez años…-su rostro se hundió en la cabeza del panda, aunque se ensombreció un poco, viéndose aún más serio primero y más resignado al final. Habían pasados diez años… sólo faltaban unos 90.

De alguna forma, comprendía el porqué de las cosas, que habían terminado tan mal; pero eso no implicase que no le doliesen o le enojasen, repartido aquello entre más de una persona. Se encontraba profundamente molesto con quien ya no era, técnicamente, su Emperador, ese que lo había entregado y vendido sin problema alguno ni bien vio lo que le costaría la guerra al Imperio. Había tenido también, sobre todo en los primeros cinco años, bastante rencor contra Arthur por supuesto; el causante principal de todo eso. Y hacia Yao… la primera sensación infantil que le había quedado, era la que había tenido cuando el mayor le explicó todo aquello, es decir, una sensación de abandono que le persiguió y a veces la perseguía sobre todo entre sueños; porque siendo o no uno de aquel 'grupo' en donde representaban algún país o zona, donde crecían y maduraban diferente a los humanos normales, seguía siendo un niño que, como cualquiera, fácilmente caía ante el miedo y la desesperación. Sin embargo, siempre que llegaba a pensar que su hermano le había dejado tan 'fácilmente', era cuando recordaba lo lastimado que estaba… y quizás era inocente, también por ser un niño, pero él no quería culpar a Yao de eso.

Prefería pensar, que era quien le había defendido, y cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho…

- ¿Xian? Wake up Xian. What are you doing here? It's raining. –el de ojos verdes, que había vuelto tal y como lo había pronosticado para tomar el té, ahora se encontraba semi agachado al lado de aquel sillón, moviéndole por un hombro pues, aparentemente, se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Uhm…? –el menor fregó uno de sus ojos con su pequeña mano cerrada en puño, alzando su mirada y viendo a Arthur que le miraba entre preocupado y confuso.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Si tenías sueño te hubieses recostado, llegué justo para mover el sillón contigo o estarías empapado –comentó el británico, haciéndolo en un tono que Xian ya había catalogado como 'te regaña y a la vez se alaba a sí mismo'.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta –se disculpó aún manteniendo el peluche en brazos y entrando a la habitación siguiendo al mayor. Bostezó un poco, y recién abrió los ojos cuando Arthur pronunció aquellas palabras… esas a las que tanto les temía.

- Bueno, ni bien terminemos de beber algo de té, me acompañarás a cocinar algo, ¿de acuerdo? Te enseñaré a hacer flan de vainilla –comentó el otro, con una sonrisa feliz y animada que al niño le asustaba. ¿Qué no lo había comentado? Más de allá del idioma, la ropa, la cultura y todo lo que conllevase… lo más difícil desde su llegada hacía diez años había sido la supervivencia que rondaba en una sola pregunta dentro de la mente de un chico que siempre estaba hambriento.

"_¿Morir de hambre o envenenado…?"_

- ¿Realmente es…necesario, señor? Creo que está bien de comida por ahora, en verdad…-había intentando hacer todo el tiempo posible, retrasándose un buen rato en terminar de beber el té y comer algunos de los pastelitos y scones que estaban dispuestos (a los cuales, lastimosamente había tenido que acostumbrarse al darse cuenta que los comería todos los días los próximos cien años), pero de nada sirviéndole el retraso ya que casi a las siete de la tarde Arthur le llevaba hacia la cocina, informándoles a los chefs que sólo se encargasen de la cena esa noche. – Además, es tarde ya, deberíamos cenar y…-

- ¡Nada de eso! Yo te prometí que te lo enseñaría, y un caballero como yo no puede faltar a su palabra –el rubio tenía sus manos en su cintura, una pose que Xian acostumbraba mirar bastante seguido, y hablaba con aquel deje de orgullo prepotente típico. _"Bueno… no puedo faltar mi palabra en esto" _Aclaró en su mente, sonriendo de medio lado y dejando caer una gota, carraspeando ante sus nervios.

Y entonces comenzó una nueva tortura, que se repitió con los mismos y exactos pasos en los que ocurrieron con anterioridad, en los pasados diez años: Arthur cocinaba, terminaba el plato luego de enseñarle a Xian con unas MUY desproporcionadas cantidades, y finalmente se lo daba a probar, resultando de la sesión de cocina una especie de masa gelatinosa con forma de flan, pero con todos los bordes y la parte superior negra, quemada. Hong Kong, usando su máxima fortaleza lo probó sin expresar reacción alguna; se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la cocina, ante la mirada confusa del rubio, y luego de un par de horas más en que no le permitió entrar al de ojos verdes al lugar (amenazándolo con tirar algunos petardos en la Sala Azul, donde la Reina hacía sus fiestas), el niño salía con una bandeja en manos, caminando con cuidado y mirando al frente con la misma cara de póker que había tenido antes.

Los ojos de Arthur casi brillaban de sorpresa y emoción al probar el resultado de ahora, que era la misma receta solo que hecha correctamente; es decir, el flan se veía como un flan y, además, _sabía _a flan.

Y como ése pasaron muchos días, que se convirtieron en semanas y pasaron a ser meses, para finalmente transformarse en años. De esa forma, sin saber lo que ocurría en los últimos años del siglo en el Este de Asia, Xian llegó hasta el siglo XX, cumpliéndose entonces cuarenta años de su estancia allí.

Por supuesto, para llegar a ese momento, antes debió pasar por cierto _otro_…

- ¿Es decoración del árbol de Navidad? -preguntó el pequeño, un par de meses después de aquello, mirando el pino cortado de ese año que, a diferencia de los otros, tenía en todo su alrededor una especia de 'serpiente' (o algo que recordaba a una) pero de muchos papelitos de colores brillantes de color dorado, que tenían cierta textura algo mullida, decorativa. Arthur sonreía orgulloso ante el decorado, que se había puesto de modo en Inglaterra junto al muérdago, aunque éste era más antiguo.

- ¡Así es! Son largas colas que se enredan alrededor del árbol, ¿qué te parecen Xian? ¿Acaso no se ven bonitas? Si quieres, puedes poner una tú también –con sus manos en la cintura, caminó hacia una mesita baja cercana, y levantó una caja de cartón, dejándola en el suelo. Estaba llena de esa clase de decorados, puesto que las esferas y la estrella del árbol ya estaban colocadas; Xian había tenido su primera Navidad allí, puesto que al parecer en China no se festejaba en aquel momento, y mucho menos se cortaban árboles.

- Entonces… ¿se puede colgar cualquiera de esa forma y que lo rodee? –quiso asegurar, quedándose pensativo y tocando una de las coloridas esferas a las que se había tenido que acostumbrar (junto al traje y la barba blanca que Arthur usaba en esas épocas).

- Sí, cualquiera de ese tipo. Bueno, ¿por qué no colocas algunas? Yo debo ir a arreglar las decoraciones del comedor y el vestíbulo, quizás también algunas habitaciones, uhm…-miró hacia arriba y sonrió, dejándole la caja a mano.- ¡Cualquier cosa me avisas! –sonriente, el rubio se retiró dejando al chico allí, que se quedó examinando un buen rato el árbol y luego se fue. Tardó unos quince minutos, y volvió con una tira que podía 'enroscarse' y rodear al árbol de la misma forma en que aquella cosas, de color rojo. Debió colocar una silla para subirse y acomodarla, bajando un rato después y mirando su obra; escuchó la voz de Arthur cerca y miró hacia atrás, mientras mantenía un cordoncito blanco en su mano y un fósforo en la otra.

- ¿Pudiste colocar algo y-…? ¡¡Waah!! ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! –chillando, el europeo corrió hacia el árbol lo suficientemente rápido como para quitar aquello, que no era nada más ni nada más que una secuela de fuegos artificiales (que no sabía de dónde había sacado), aunque no tan rápido para que no terminasen prendidos, por lo que los lanzó al primer costado que encontró, explotando éstos y, de paso, algunas ventanas.- A-ahh… ¡ahhh! ¡¡HONG KONG!! –Tapándose los oídos y pegándose a la pared bastante asustado, miró acusador al chico que se había quedado pestañeando sorprendido, pero sin decir nada.- ¡¿C-cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de tirar esas cosas dentro de la casa?! ¡Y…y fuera también! –Sufriendo un tic nervioso mientras hablaba, se sacudía el polvo que le había caído encima, teniendo parte del cabello lleno de él al igual que la ropa, y yéndose mientras protestaba.- ¡Debería maldecirte para que aprendas! –dando zancadas y yendo rápidamente a limpiarse y traer algo para limpiar ese desastre (puesto que en vísperas de Navidad, no podría pedirle a su mayordomo), amenazando con cosas que al chino le sonaban ilógicas y extrañas, pareciendo más venir de alguien que creía en las hadas que de un Imperio.

Por supuesto que el de ojos ámbar no esperaba que algo como eso pudiese cumplirse. Y fue recién al otro día (el día de Navidad, y luego de obviamente haber tenido que ayudarle a limpiar), que a levantarse, no notó nada extraño… hasta que fue al baño.

- ¿Uh…? –adormilado, se refregó un ojo mientras se lavaba el rostro, comenzando a aclarársele la vista y quedándose duro, poniéndose pálido paulatinamente y pasándose un dedo por sobre los ojos.- ¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Qué es eso?! –levantando su voz y dando un paso atrás, se quedó mirando a su joven reflejo en el espejo que, igual que él, poseía ahora unas cejas un tanto… peculiares, que estaba seguro Yao no tenía.

¿Acaso sería que estar con Arthur, tenía efectos secundarios?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_La Alianza Anglo-Japonesa."_

"_¿Japón? ¿Q-qué hace él aquí…?"_

Okay, y porque las personas normales duermen en la noche, Xian no había estado presente en lo ocurrido durante todo el día anterior.

Temprano, Arthur había partido por orden de la Reina y algunos consejeros de ésta que le aseguraron al rubio que, por mucho que fuese el Imperio Hegemónico del mundo, no podría estar siempre peleando solo contra las otras potencias en expansión y por ello, necesitaba un amigo. Claro, eso representó todo un dilema para él, que desde siglos anteriores, cuando incluso el mismo Alfred era apenas un niño (cuando no era malagradecido), el idiota de Francis y a veces también Spain solían burlarse de él por ese detalle. El eternamente _'sin amigos'_, que tenía muchas dificultades para hacerlos.

Xian apenas comprendió a donde iba y prefirió no darle mucha importancia cuando Arthur empezó a protestar y despotricar, lo único que le llamó la atención fue verlo irse con un ramo de flores. ¿Desde cuándo tenía novia? Por supuesto, el niño ni idea tenía de los últimos movimientos de Rusia, que parecía tener no muy buenas intenciones hacia los territorios de China y Japón, evidentemente pretendiendo expandirse y… Arthur sabía que detenerlo, sería imposible si estaba solo. De allí salió esa loca idea de _'hacer amigos'_.

- No tengo nada en contra de 'hacer amigos' pero… realmente no tengo idea de qué debería hablar con Alemania… Aparte, incluso como signo de amistad, ¿por qué rayos yo tenía que comprar un ramo de flores… pa-para Alemania? –El rubio hablaba sólo y en voz semi baja, protestando y despotricando bastante lleno de vergüenza, sacudiendo la cabeza al estar en frente de la casa del alemán.- ¡…Pero, ahora que he llegado hasta aquí no puedo volver atrás! Bien, hagámoslo…-Finalmente avanzó por el pórtico y dio dos golpes a la puerta, recibiendo respuesta instantáneamente, cuando el de cabello hacia atrás salió de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata tan temprano en la mañana? –el germano ni siquiera había mirado quién era el visitante, pero ya reclamaba con un tono bastante agrio, ante la cara atónita del inglés que, a juzgar por su mirada, ni siquiera esperaba que le abriese.- ¿Reino Unido? Tú, ¿por qué…? –

- ¡H-hey, Alemania! No me importaría que nos hiciésemos amigos, e-estaría bien si…-

-… Paso –Y tan rápido como salió, el ojiazul esta vez cerró la puerta en su cara, recibiendo una esperada reacción.

- ¡H-HEY! ¡¡Espera un segundo!! –los golpes se reanudaron más fuertes que antes, y mucho más seguido, mientras las protestas y balbuceos del británico salían de su boca.- Ngh…-espera… ¡OYE! –siguió gritando hasta que el cerrojo se volvió a mover, retrocediendo algo asustado con su cuerpo mas no con sus piernas, por cuestión de orgullo.

- ¡¡Silencio!! ¡Eres demasiado ruidoso! A ver, ¿cuál es tu problema? –

- ¡Ya lo he dicho! Hacernos amigos-…-

- ¿Y por qué yo debería ser tu amigo? ¡Dame una razón consistente en 5 segundos! –

- E-eso es porque… bueno, ¿sabes…? –Tartamudeando, el mayor de los dos tragó saliva y lo miró más fijamente, con una mueca llena de prepotencia y orgullo.- Por mi bien –

- Entonces, no es por mi bien –Puertas cerradas (o azotadas), una vez más.

- ¡O-oye…! –eso fue lo último que pudo expresar, antes de verse en la necesidad de buscar algún nuevo rumbo o destino; pero la decisión de hacerlo fue más difícil de lo que había pensado.- Damn it, Germany bastard… en el pasado, incluso tu Rey se mudó a mi país…-aún protestando, se detuvo a mitad de su discurso para pensar en las opciones, comenzando a hablarse a sí mismo de una forma muy rápida y poco entendible.- Francia está fuera de cuestión. Quiero que Rusia muera. Dudo ser capaz de ser amigo de la Triple Alianza –continuaba hablando al mismo ritmo, refiriéndose con aquél último a Austria e Italia, que se encontraban aliados con Alemania.- No creo poder tener ninguna ventaja si me alío a los Bálticos. Suiza parece ser una causa perdida…Entonces, están Holanda y Bélgica.......-

Los pasos de sus botas de cuero se escucharon al chocar contra el verde pasto y las pequeñas rocas del camino; luego de mucho pensarlo y ver el curso de las cosas, finalmente había decidido probar suerte con Japón, aunque el camino para llegar hasta allí había sido algo largo, pero pudo tomarse un pequeño descanso al pasar por la India y posteriormente por Hong Kong.- Uhmm… bueno, es cierto que Japón se ha hecho increíblemente fuerte en tan solo las últimas décadas pero…el Este y el Oeste realmente tienen muchas diferencias, me pregunto si aceptará…-cabizbajo, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y suspirando cada tanto, cansado, y estresándose ante aquel último pensamiento.- S-si él me rechaza, no quiero convertirme en el hazmerreír del mun-…-no pudo terminar su monólogo consigo mismo cuando de pronto la puerta corrediza de madera frente a la que estaba parado se abrió, llevándole más que un susto, sobresaltándose en su lugar.

- ¡¡W-…WAH!! ¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Dime tu nombre! –chillando desconfiado, se había atajado con sus manos, mirando al joven que había aparecido frente a él.

- ¿Sí…? Yo soy Japón. Estaba parado aquí fuera frente a mi puerta desde hace rato, así que…Uhm, usted es el Reino Unido, ¿verdad? –

- E-eh…ah, sabes mi nombre…- el rubio le miró estando más tranquilo, aunque aún bastante sorprendido, balbuceando.

- Naturalmente. Ah… no hablemos estando aquí afuera… pase por favor –

- Oh… está bien – Dicho y hecho, el británico entró a la extraña y curiosa casa, sin poder evitar mirar a cada lado de ésta cuando fue conducido hacia una mesa pequeña baja, viéndose obligado a sentarse apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, y sufriendo un entumecimiento en su espalda que sabía más tarde le dolería. Kiku le trajo algo de té a los minutos.

- Aquí tiene, hice algo de socha –

- ¿Socha? – _"¿Qué demonios es 'socha'? Pero este color verde es té japonés… si no me equivoco, ¿un nuevo tipo de bebida o… alguna clase de misterio Oriental?" _Con la cabeza metida en lo místico y misterioso, se quedó mirando el color verdoso del líquido hasta que el japonés delante suyo se extrañó al no verlo beber, preocupándose un poco.

- Etto, Igirisu-san… ¿usted odia el té? –

- ¡Ah, no! Jeje, p-para nada. Estoy seguro de que me gustará…-le dio un sorbo bastante largo a la bebida, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos al final, algo sorprendido, y viendo confuso la taza de forma extraña y luego al japonés.- Ah, pero… el té japonés no es dulce…-

- ¿D-dulce? – _"Pero, no creo que usualmente el té sea dulce…"_ – Ah, quizás, ¿no es de su gusto? –

- Oh no, no es eso, para nada. Está perfectamente bien así como está –sonrió algo torpe por hablar tan rápido, sin querer arruinar la única conversación afable de más de medio minuto que había mantenido con algún otro país, y se alegró al ver cómo, precisamente, el chico de ojos tan profundos y oscuros parecía aliviarse, agradeciéndole en palabras y dejando al rubio más distraído, sorprendiéndose al notarse así y prefiriendo ir dándole forma al asunto que iba a tratar.- Uhm, he oído los rumores acerca de ti… 'Una Isla Asiática que se ha manejado para hacerse fuerte en tan solo unas pocas décadas'. Me gustaría oír tu opinión como dicha nación –

- ¿Mi opinión…? Bueno, supongo que debo establecer relaciones con quienes son mis iguales. En un mundo tan grande como el nuestro es imposible manejarse sólo… y, hablando de éste tema, he estado un tanto preocupado ante la reciente conducta que ha tenido Rusia-san. Y para lidiar con ese problema, la comunicación con otros países será fundamental –el de cabello oscuro sorprendió bastante al más joven al pronunciar tantas palabras de golpe, en comparación a las pocas que había dicho hasta el momento, fuera de que considerase aquella opinión, como sumamente razonable.- Sin embargo… yo he estado viviendo por mi propia cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo; y siendo honesto y en particular, realmente no tengo idea de cómo son las cosas en América o Europa –

- ¿En verdad…? ¡Bueno, entonces la próxima vez ven a mi casa! Yo te enseñaré todo –ofreció el otro, volviendo a sonreír bastante afable y amable, como resultaba ser cuando no se le provocaba para lo contrario.

- Se lo agradezco mucho. Si yo fuese capaz de hacerme amigo de una persona de su talla, Igirisu-san, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo –Japón lo pronunció como si fuese poca cosa, pero la palabra resonó en la mente del británico varias veces, borrándole la sonrisa y sorprendiéndole al tope de sonrojarlo, entorpeciéndolo y poniéndolo bastante nervioso.

- ¿A-amigos…? ¡A-ahh! S-sí, por supuesto, uhm…-sin saber dónde meterse, le dio un hondo sorbo a la pequeña taza de té que tenía entre manos, terminándosele justo cuando, no mejor dicho, lo salvó la campana. Se escucharon unas pocas campanadas que anunciaban el anochecer, tomando por sorpresa al británico que miró el reloj enseguida.- Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? Jeh, me disculpo por haberme quedado tanto tiempo. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi hogar –

- Sí, por favor tenga cuidado. La próxima vez yo ire a su hogar; también tengo muchos deseos de escuchar sus historias, Igirisu-san –

- Uhm, ¿en verdad…? ¡Bien! En ese caso, prepararé unos deliciosos scones y té negro para cuando vengas –sorprendiéndose primero, se sonrojó un poco y al final sonrió con confianza y seguridad, llevando una mano a su cintura mientras se levantaba del asiento, sonándose un poco la muy contracturaza espalda. Pero ahora y por primera vez, el más sorprendido no era él.

- ¿Té negro? ¿Acaso hay otros tipos de té en su hogar? –

- Oh sí, tienen un color más oscuro, y también ponemos azúcar en él –

- ¡¿Azúcar en el té?! –la sorpresa y el exalto que pronunció el japonés descolocaron al británico, que ya lo veía absolutamente como a una nación de lo más tranquila.- Ah… como me lo esperaba, la Cultura Occidental es muy compleja –

Arthur no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita ante los cambio repentinos del otro, tragando saliva más que nada porque se sentía nervioso al pensar que podían ser amigos, aunque mantenía siempre su porte; el orgullo del más poderoso de todos no podía sucumbir.- Ejeh, importamos gran cantidad desde la India, asi que… ¡Oh! Cuando vengas no olvides traer un paraguas y algún traje para lluvia. En mi hogar el clima es muy húmedo y sería problemático si pescas un resfriado –

- Lo entiendo, muchas gracias por preocuparse. Estaré esperando por la ocasión en que pueda visitarlo –

De esa forma, aquellos dos terminaron en la situación de la que Xian se enteró al día al siguiente; aparentemente, esa misma noche al volver, el jefe de Japón pretendió establecer una Alianza con el ruso al que Arthur se enfrentaba, y Kiku mismo fue de última hora al Reino Unido, buscó a Arthur y le pidió firmar una Alianza en ese mismo instante, a lo que el británico, luego de la depresión que le sobrevino antes al pensar que serían enemigos y volvería a estar solo, aceptó gustoso (adjudicando que sería solo _'por su bien'_), decidiéndose a firmarla al día siguiente y, por la hora, invitando a la nación mayor pero más baja a quedarse en su mansión.

Fue recién al otro día que, al despertarse Xian y salir de su habitación para bajar al comedor principal donde desayunaban usualmente Arthur y él (y el joven Canadá o la pequeña Seychelles cuando se quedaban allí), se encontró con una persona sentada allí que no se esperaba, y a su rubio dueño en la cabeza de la mesa, como siempre solía estar.

- ¡Oh! Hong Kong, estábamos esperándote. Mira, él es Japón, él y yo formaremos una Alianza y seremos a-amigos –anunció el de ojos verdes, aún costándole pronunciar esa palabra que tanta vergüenza le daba pero que tan bien sonaba cuando Kiku la pronunciaba con naturaleza. Arthur no tenía idea de que esos dos se hubiesen visto, pues para él, eso de 'familia asiática' era casi un cuento; ¿cómo podía existir familia entre quienes no eran del mismo país y, siendo Japón una isla, ni siquiera eran limítrofes? Era el equivalente a pensar que el imbécil peludo bebedor de Francis era su hermano. Algo completamente terrorífico e impensable por supuesto, que ese debilucho fuese co sanguíneo suyo…

- Hong Kong-kun, ha pasado tiempo... veo que has crecido satisfactoriamente en manos de alguien como UK-san, como era de esperarse –saludándolo con aquel aire siempre formal y educado que llevaba, el japonés semi sonrió al chino que, frente a él, se había quedado quieto y atónito. Su cuerpo tenía seis años la última vez que vio a aquél, tres años menos que ahora, peor aún así se sintió feliz, en el fondo, de ver aunque fuese a uno de los que eran su primera familia. Lo que sí le extrañó (aparte de su presencia), eran los elogios que hacía hacia Arthur, cuando no recordaba que fuese muy elogiador, al menos con China.

- Ah, Japón -bajó su cabecita en señal de respeto y saludo, yendo a sentarse luego a su lugar que era el opuesto al que Arthur le había ofrecido a Kiku.

- Vaya, no sabía que se conocían tan bien… verás Xian, Japan y yo nos hicimos aliados para poder evitar cualquier truco sucio por parte de Rusia hacia el territorio del este asiático –explicó el europeo, hablándoles con cierta inocencia al no tener idea de cómo eran las relaciones de parentesco entre esos dos, fuera de que ambos tenían una mirada muy particularmente similar. Le gustaba hacer partícipe de algunos comentarios y eventos al niño, principalmente porque su objetivo era prepararlo y poder mandarlo a su hogar para que se encargase de la administración, sin tener que estar yendo él hasta Hong Kong cada dos meses como regularmente se veía obligado. Por supuesto no decía los detalles más importantes; como que Kiku defendería a la India en caso de ser atacada, y menos comentario los beneficios extra que su Reina había pedido, dejando a Japón en una posición que, si bien era ventajosa (pues el Imperio más grande le abría todos los caminos con tal de hacerlo crecer), a la vez le dejaba con un status de 'semi colonia', casi como un _ayudante_ del rubial.

La razón por la que Kiku lo había aceptado era, en gran parte, que estar al semi servicio del británico no le presentaba ninguna molestia, en comparación a las ventajas que obtenía y lo que aprendería.

- Comprendo –el menor asintió, mirando con su típica seriedad el desayuno que ponían en frente suyo y comenzando a comer luego de que el rubio diese las gracias. Los desayunos británicos eran la mejor comida de todo el país.- Entonces… si esa persona atacaba, uhm… ¿Qué no atacaría primero a China? –con la poca comprensión que tenía del mundo, preguntó aquello sincera e inocentemente, pues si bien no conocía a Rusia sabía que era vecino de China. No comprendió las expresiones algo incómodas que adoptaron los dos mayores, principalmente Arthur, conciente de que nunca le había mencionado lo que había ocurrido siete años atrás, durante el conflicto entre Japón y China.

Pero antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar algo, Arthur rió, pretendiendo cambiar el tema y siendo interrumpido por Kiku, que miraba con su rostro inexpresivo a ambos, y se dirigía como si nada hacia el chiquillo.- Bueno, probablemente; sin embargo, soy yo el que busca una alianza debido a que dependiendo de mi desempeño corren riesgo varios pequeños y… bueno, no quisiera que se repita lo que te ocurrió a ti –la forma en que lo dijo se podría haber descripto como sutil y a la vez como brusca; brusca porque no tuvo decoro alguno en decírselo, aunque fuese, de la forma en que Kiku lo pensaba, y sutil, porque no le había dicho directamente que en los últimos siete años tanto su melliza como los dos coreanos habían pasado a sus manos, o que para ello había tenido que lógicamente a Yao.

El japonés debía contar con algo existente, y es que quizás por su seriedad nata, el chico entendía bastante rápido, tonto no era sino lo contrario, y su comprensión se vio reflejado en el rostro de sorpresa que mostró, abriendo los ojos como platos primero, y balbuceando cosas mientras intentaba acomodar las piezas sin tener que volver a preguntar pues, de todos modos, en ese momento su voz no le salía. Frunció el seño y tembló un poco, viéndose molesto, aunque bastante frío. – Entonces… Mei, Yong y Hyung gestan contigo porque… traicionaste a Yao –comentó el chico, viéndole con una fría inexpresividad muy similar a la misma que Kiku adoptó entonces, alzando un poco las cejas pero sin decirle nada, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. No se molestaría en explicarle sus razones al pequeño chino, si tampoco se las había explicado a Yao. Sin embargo, sus razones eran lógicas… si Yao no había podido con el Occidente, por nunca preocuparse de ello, ¿qué no sería correcto que quien se encargase de la crianza de los más pequeños fuese alguien capaz de hacerlo? Para el Jefe de Japón, su gente y él mismo, si los pequeños coreanos y Mei seguían en manos de China, seguramente sufrirían el mismo destino que Hong Kong muy pronto, y especialmente su Jefe consideraba esa opción como despreciable. No quería más extranjeros en el continente.

Y el niño no tardó en volver a alzar la mirada, mostrándose igual de serio que antes pero estando a punto de lanzar otro comentario cínico que buscaría ser hiriente; los niños de por sí tenían el defecto de ser sinceramente crueles, y éste ya era bastante más directo de lo normal. Mirándole, Arthur lo notó e intervino enseguida, levantándose y tomando al niño del brazo mientras miraba algo apenado al japonés, avergonzándose.- Ahh, disculpa Japón, lo regañaré un poco…-se disculpó mientras asentía aunque Kiku sólo asintió, sin realmente verse afectado. No le extrañaba mucho esa reacción por parte del chico, que siempre había sido tan dependiente de Yao; aunque suponía que incluso protestando, no podría negar que su hermana no se encontraba mal.

Xian no volvió a decir nada mientras Arthur le llevaba hasta fuera del comedor, se agachaba y le miraba con aquella mueca que tenía tintes de niñez.- ¡Hey, Xian! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú siempre has sido un niño muy maduro, ¡no me pongas en vergüenza! Además, en temas como esos solo deben intervenir los adultos…oye, ¿me estás escuchando? –miró confundido al menor al ver que éste miraba hacia el suelo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, pero ante su pregunta, solo se quedó cabizbajo y algo tristón hasta que al final asintió, mirándole solo al poder adoptar aquella expresión en la que el rubio no podía adivinar lo que pensaba. Sonrió al ver aquello, pues creía que era signo de que estaba mejor.- Bien, entonces volvamos; debes tener hambre –le comentó, regresando al comedor con el menor siguiéndole, aunque éste aún algo cabizbajo.

Realmente él no sabía de traiciones, batallas o guerras…, por muchas artes marciales que supiese, un puerto pesquero jamás estaría hecho para lo bélico, pero lo que le molestaba no era eso sino que… sin ninguno de ellos cuatro, y careciendo también del apoyo de Kiku entonces… China debía estar, en ese mismo instante, mucho más que solo.


	5. Chapter 5: This is the WWII

Pequeña advertencia (?) en este cap xD; se insinúa relación íntima (uds me entienden...XD) entre los comunachos Rusia y China; esto tiene un porqué que se verá en los próximos XDD.

Hetalia no me pertenece, yada yada yada XD

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Algunos alianzas se rompen; otras perduran y otras nacen. La Segunda Guerra Mundial y el reencuentro."_

La cantidad de importantes sucesos que habían ocurrido desde que había comenzado el siglo hasta ahora, apenas treinta años, había sido tan catastróficamente grande que era imposible contarlos e, incluso, uno apenas podía numerarlos. El más fácil de recordar era por supuesto la Gran Guerra, conocida más adelante como Primera Guerra Mundial, así como también el alto número de diferentes protestas que comenzaron a darse en diferentes países, sobresaliendo de entre todos ellos la tan polémica Revolución Bolchevique, tan fuerte, que cambió cada uno de los aspectos del país antes conocido como Rusia, y ahora como Unión Soviética.

Arthur había sufrido bastante durante la primera guerra, especialmente porque esa guerra le estaba costando la hegemonía en el mundo; poco a poco, luego de que los Aliados de aquel momento venciesen (que, para el final de la guerra, eran el Reino Unido, Francia y los italianos, que habían cambiado de bando), dos potencias económicas e industriales comenzaron a surgir en el plano europeo y mundial, logrando que el británico comenzase a tener una marcada competencia. Esos dos fueron Francia y Alemania, aunque éste último debió fabricar unos cuantos relojes cucú para Francia antes de lograr poder dedicarse a lo industrial.

Por este panorama el rubio estaba bastante más nervioso de lo usual, y bastante histérico; era el Imperio más poderoso e indiscutible desde hacía más de 200 años, y la idea de dejar de serlo no le agradaba para nada, menos porque aparte de Francia y Alemania, Estados Unidos había empezado a crecer desmesuradamente también. Por cuestión de lógica, Xian nunca había visto tan ocupado, atareado y estresado al hechicero, llamándole la atención la diferencia que había con el Arthur que él conoció, tan imponente y poderoso como lo era en su momento, siempre teniendo la razón; y porque estaba tan atareado ya no podía ir personalmente a encargarse de sus colonias. Habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que Arthur (y por consecuencia, él) habían pisado el territorio de Hong Kong, y fue finalmente a los pocos años de la Gran Depresión (que el imbécil de Alfred causó) que lo decidió.

_- Agh, maldito Alfred, ¿por qué tuvimos que darle tanta influencia con la Bolsa de New York…? Jah, si yo hubiese estado a cargo, esta maldita crisis Internacional no estaría ocurriendo… Como si no tuviese suficiente ya con esos dos idiotas de Francia y Alemania…-_bufó mientras su mano se deslizaba rápidamente por sobre una hoja, llenando una pila de papeles que tenía a un lado, sobre el escritorio. De pronto escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, mirando hacia delante algo distraído y suspirando para dejar la escritura unos segundos_.- Pasa Xian, te esperaba_ – Pronunció, habiendo llamado al joven momentos atrás.

El chico que apareció por el otro lado de la puerta era bastante diferente al niño que había explotado las ventanas y que se había dirigido con tanta frialdad hacia Japón; había dejado lentamente de ser un niño y ahora, en 1931, el cuerpo del niño de ocho años había crecido unos tres, caminando un joven pre-adolescente hasta el escritorio y quedándose parado frente a él. No es que hubiese dejado de ser un niño, pues once años no es demasiado, pero el crecimiento corporal tan acelerado del menor (considerando que habían pasado unos treinta años) era representativo del crecimiento económico y como ciudad que había experimentado la colonia en los últimos años, convirtiéndose bastante rápido en un aval británico dentro de Asia.

_- Arthur, me mandaste a llamar_ –comentó, con una voz levemente modificada también, aunque aún con un tono infantiloide impreso, ya que sus cuerdas vocales no se modificarían totalmente hasta alcanzar la adolescencia.

_- Ah, sí, escucha Xian…_-el británico empezó a hablar y, mientras lo hacía, revolvía y buscaba entre aquellos papeles dispuestos sobre el escritorio. Su semblante era una mezcla de tensión y seriedad, una expresión que se le había adoptado desde la crisis del '29, a pesar de que la había sabido bastante bien sobrellevar; por una cuestión de madurez y experiencia, todos sabían que el que peor lo afrontó fue el mismo que la provocó_.- Bueno, tú sabes muy bien lo que han sido estos últimos años… veo satisfecho que has crecido mucho, aprendiste realmente rápido y ya eres todo lo que un caballero inglés debería ser…_-colocó un papel delante del escritorio, mostrándoselo_.- Los ingresos de tu territorio son aún de los más altos para mí, y también resultaste ser excelente en matemáticas, por lo que el punto es…-_se quedó callado y puso una mueca; no le gustaba mucho soltarlo debido a que para él era un niño aún, por ello suspiró_.- El punto es, que hasta que la situación se estabilice, no podré ir a Hong Kong y si bien en los últimos años confié su administración a enviados del Rey, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo mejor que, Hong Kong en sí mismo, ¿no lo crees? –_

Mientras el inglés le sonreía algo nervioso, los puños del chino se entrecerraron ante la sorpresa, abriendo bastante sus ojos y mirándolo. ¿Acaso le decía lo que él creía? – _Quieres decir… ¿Qué me mandarás de regreso a Hong Kong?_ –susurró, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que le descolocó bastante. Aunque era un niño, no le daba miedo el trabajo o los números que habría que manejar pero… volver a un lugar luego de 70 años era bastante… perturbador, al menos para él. No tenía idea de en qué se habrían convertido quienes eran sus hermanos, y considerando que ahora estaban en manos, él del Reino Unido, y Mei y los coreanos de Japón, estaba casi seguro que le sería imposible verlos tanto a ellos, como a Yao.

_- J-jeh…-_el rubio rió con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada, sacudió su rostro y rió más estrepitosamente, poniendo sus ojos en blanco_.- J-jajaja, ¡bueno…! Es…eso mismo, es que… eres un niño muy inteligente y dudo que tengas problemas porque, e-eres muy diferente a los demás y…_-su rostro había pasado por todas las fases chistosas que el expresivo rubio tenía en sí; en verdad, no solía dejar que se fuesen de su mansión a sus colonias hasta que tuviesen mínimo el cuerpo de alguien de 15 años, y la mente de uno de 100, por lo que excepciones de ese tipo se le hacían algo incómodas_.- Me refiero a que… será solo durante unos dos años, tardaré eso en dejar todo en orden y luego volverás _–explicó, mostrándole el papel donde explicaba aquello, algo que obviamente había hablado también con sus Jefes, el Primer Ministro y el Rey.

El hongkonés se miró algo nervioso, tragó saliva, y sólo asintió.

Recordó esa charla en repetidas ocasiones mientras su transporte le arribaba hasta las aguas de su verdadero hogar, mirando a través de la borda la tierra a la que se acercaban y sintiendo una puntada de emoción en el pecho que aunque intentaba no mostrar, le era imposible de evitar. Se encontraba sorprendido, y sus ojos se veían bastante abiertos, apretando sus manos y cerrándolas sin poder dejar de preguntarse qué habría sido de Yao después de tanto; él sabía que Alemania había atacado algunos puertos chinos durante la guerra, que dio la excusa perfecta a Arthur para pedirle ayuda a Kiku al ya no ser una guerra 'europea' sino también mundial, por haber sobreexcedido la frontera. Y sabía también que luego había recuperado gran parte de esos territorios (aunque habiendo tenido que ceder otros), pero no había podido escuchar mucho más de él.

La crisis no le había golpeado a Yao tan fuerte, debido a que su economía era interna en gran parte, a diferencia de lo que sería en el futuro, y de hecho había golpeado más a Japón quien, gracias a la ayuda del mismo británico, se había convertido ya en un Imperio, uno capitalista que fue afectado como tal. Uno que estaba siendo entrenado por Arthur en la batalla naval. Aunque por supuesto, en su regreso Arthur le había aclarado unos cuantos puntos…

"_Eres parte del Imperio Británico ahora; se permite el paso de China hacia Hong Kong sólo por razones comerciales, y en la frontera habrá control…allí donde se haga el control tú podrás ver todos los registros de ventas, que también tienes que enviarme con los demás." _Claro, Arthur se lo había dicho por ese lado, pero el que a Xian le había importado era el otro… Si realmente así era, significaba que no podría ver a Yao a gusto, y sólo podría hacerlo si tenía la suerte de que el mismo China llevase los productos o el dinero hasta allí, y por desgracia, eso era poco probable.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pe-pero si es solo un niño…! –Eso fue lo primero y único que pudo expresar China al enterarse de que su hermano estaría de regreso en pocos días; su verdadero Jefe se lo había comunicado, pues aunque jamás se lo fuesen a decir a sus jefes políticos, aquél dragón no por nada era incluso más milenario que él. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Gigante Asiático desde hacía 70 años; la Dinastía Qing había sido derrocada en medio de la Gran Guerra y ahora era gobernado por una especie medio híbrida de capitalistas que, una vez más, tampoco tenían muy contento al pueblo. Yao no podía decir cuánto durarían, y el dragón tampoco.

Pero en ese momento cualquier preocupación complicada sobre el futuro que tendría su gobierno estaba muy lejos de preocupar al chino, quizás por la cantidad de años que tenía es que había aprendido a no preocuparse tanto por las cosas aunque… quizás en algún momento le hubiese ido mal. Ahora mismo lo que no podía salir de su cabeza era la idea del chico volviendo a Hong Kong y, seguramente, encargándose de la administración de esa zona… ¡¿pero para qué rayos el tonto de Arthur se lo había llevado si ni siquiera pensaba hacer él mismo el trabajo?! Tenía que ser un Occidental.

Su mitológico jefe le había comentado sobre aquello, y como sabía de antemano que su gente y él no tendrían paso libre a la ahora colonia inglesa, había decidido que lo más fácil sería o intentar colarse, o bien ir a la frontera por su propia cuenta…

- Bien, veamos… tengo la tela de seda, la porcelana, las especias, el té…- juntaba todo en unos paquetes que a su vez iban en cajas, finalmente partiendo para poder llegar en unos días a la frontera y buscar a Hong Kong. Pero las cosas no le habían salido como pensaba y, al llegar, una cantidad relativamente importante de oficiales británicos se encontraban viendo y archivando cada paquete que entraba y salía, escribiendo reportes que apilaban sobre una mesa, dentro de la especie de caseta donde estaban. Yao suspiró ante tanto control, poniendo una mueca y afirmando las tiras de la especie de cesto que cargaba a espaldas con un pequeño panda cachorro; los objetos de comercio se encontraban a su lado, siendo clasificados.- Pero qué lentitud… me pregunto cuánto me tendrán aquí…-suspiró cerrando sus ojos pero pronto volviendo abrirlos, cuando una voz llamó su atención. Una voz con un acento _bastante _peculiar.

- Disculpe… ¿estos son los registros de comercio, verdad? –el ya no tan niño Hong Kong venía del lado contrario y entró a la caseta sin recibir resistencia, a pesar de que se podían notar a la lejanía sus rasgos chinos; el chico comenzó a hablar con el encargado escocés del sector, y a los minutos comenzó a recibir pilas y pilas de papeles, todos archivados. Sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo descolocado y con cierto toque de ironía al hablar.- Ah… ¿seguro que no hay ninguno más? –rodó un poco sus ojos y retrocedió, mientras que Yao por su lado se casi salía de la fila, intentando inclinarse todo lo que podía hacia el costado para ver a aquel muchacho. Era imposible…

"_¿Xian…?"_ El mayor lo llegó a pensar y sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos como platos al observar a aquel chico tan igual al niño que él recordaba, aunque este ya no parecía precisamente un niño. Su acento era bastante extraño; estaba hablando en inglés, pero se le notaba la influencia del idioma chino anterior, y por ello parecía haber mezclado ambos patrones de idioma, provocando un acento fácilmente distinguible entre los demás.- N-no puede ser, no puede haber crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo…-su mirada se entristeció un poco, creyendo que en cualquier momento estaría lloriqueando si realmente ese chico era el Hong Kong que él recordaba.

- Señor, los paquetes. Oiga, señor –una voz algo más ruda y sin ningún tipo de acento (aunque sí hablándole con un chino bastante torpe para ser un traductor) le sacó de su distracción, pidiéndole los objetos y obteniendo una especie de puchero de protesta por parte de Yao, que le entregó rápidamente los productos y a los que el hombre, bastante sorprendido, comenzó a calcular el equivalente en libras esterlinas y luego en Yuan, la moneda china.- Oh, bien, aquí tiene… ¡ah! Espere, antes por favor lleve esto al oficial que se encuentra allí –el inglés le señaló al escocés con el que el chico aún hablaba y Yao no se hizo de rogar, tomando los registros de su propia venta y dándoselos al hombre, aunque sin despegarle la mirada de encima al niño que estaba frente a él.

Ese mismo chico se quedó boquiabierto cuando lo vio, quedándose con las palabras que iba a decir sueltas en su boca, y abriendo sus ojos a sobremanera; quizás Yao tardaría más en reconocerlo pero… para Xian no era difícil de saber quién era el que estaba delante suyo, especialmente, porque Yao no había cambiado ni una pizca de centímetro en esos setenta años. Rápidamente tomó los papeles y luego salió seguido por el mayor al que le dijeron que esperase por la paga. Y Yao no lo podía evitar, la necesidad de preguntárselo; sonrió nervioso, y Xian que se había metido debajo de un árbol por la sombra le miró.

- No me mires como si fuese un fantasma, Yao…-susurró, medio encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, y sin saber cómo expresar la felicidad y sorpresa que le había llevado verlo allí, a diferencia del mayor que, enseguida, lo demostró.

- Xian…-al chino más alto se le acuaron los ojos de una forma algo infantil que no era del todo extraña en él, y con la misma expresión y los pequeños balbuceos abrazó al menor, pudiendo apartarse luego de unos momentos, pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos y sonreírle algo acongojado. Xian se había algo pasmado ante el gesto, aún así correspondiéndole a su hermano con algo de torpeza, manteniéndose cabizbajo y luego mirándole con las cejas arqueadas, algo preocupado al verlo llorar.

- ¿E-estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras…? –su voz infantiloide hizo reír suavemente al mayor, que le pasó una mano por los cabellos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados luego de haberlos secado.

- Es increíble Hong Kong… ¡no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido! –él le sonreía, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta pena ante la situación. Todavía se lamentaba de no haber sido él quien lo vio crecer aunque… si el chico había crecido el doble en tan sólo 70 años… y odiando admitirlo, eso debía de ser por el crecimiento mismo de aquel territorio que, por ahora, no se veía tan diferente, al menos en lo que él notó.

- ¿Te parece…? –preguntó, sin poder evitar mirar al mayor con cierta melancolía; verlo llorar, aunque fuese en este caso quizás de felicidad, le recordaba intermitentemente las sonrisas más bien dulces que le daba cuando aún estaba con él, sin poder dejar de preguntarse si acaso las podría volver a ver. Pero no pudo llegar a decirle nada más, porque la expresión de Yao le confundió y asustó en partes iguales, descolocándolo. El Gigante Asiático le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y había levantado una mano mientras le señalaba con un dedo, bastante tembloroso.

- Qué… ¡¿qué te pasó ahí, Xian?! –el chino chilló, habiendo reparado recién ahora en las bastante notorias cejas del hongkonés, que ni bien notó de qué estaba hablando su hermano mayor se avergonzó, poniendo una mueca, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un tanto, balbuceando.

- N-no me señales así, no soy un fenómeno… y no me pregunte, amanecí un día con ellas –comentó, sin entender del todo aún de donde habían salido, aunque igualmente agradeciendo que no fuesen tan insípidas como las del británico, y que las suyas tuviesen algo de forma.

Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el mayor protestó, despotricando contra Arthur en un dialecto de chino antiguo que Xian ni comprendió, aunque en cierta manera le alegró saber que, a pesar de lo mucho que había temido por la soledad de aquél, Yao no había cambiado. No le debía de haber sido fácil, pasar de un extremo con tantos niños en una misma casa a otro con la casa vacía, pero ahí debía de recaer la fortaleza de su apodo, y sus años.

- No creo que pueda quedarme aquí luego de que me den el dinero pero, Xian…-se semi agachó, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado, y sólo apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Hum…? –alzó su mirada para ver al mayor, sin poder agregar mucho al comentario pues, efectivamente, sabía que al Reino Unido no le gustaba mucho la idea del 'libre paso' entre sus colonias y otros países, principalmente, porque para Arthur cualquiera querría pasarse a vivir a las colonias británicas debido a 'las costumbres, enseñanzas y el nivel económico que tenían gracias a él'. Y no era así únicamente con él.

- Tú ya sabes que eres mi hermano, ¡y además estás creciendo muy bien…! Así que, no quiero que creas que por ser parte del Imperio de ese tonto ya no me importas o que no puedes confiar en mí –sus palabras sorprendieron al más joven, que se quedó mirándolo y se sintió acongojado, bajando algo la mirada y esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé –asintió, notando al panda que comía bambú detrás de la espalda de éste y pestañeando curioso; se apartó unos momentos del otro y volvió a los minutos con otra ramita de bambú para el animal, y una flor de apariencia curiosa que Yao conocía, y sonrió al tomarla, agradecido. La Bauhinia siempre había sido la flor favorita de Xian.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_The Allied and Axis Powers"_

- Oh, pero que _petit ange_ tenemos por aquí, Angleterre – ése era el mismo de acento francés que había ayudado varios años atrás al británico durante las Guerras del Opio, con la diferencia de que ésta vez sus ropas eran muy diferentes a las antiguas. Seguía fiel al color azul chillón en la parte superior, con una camisa y una especie de cubretodo que le llegaba hasta los hombros del mismo color, y un pantalón algo abombado e igual de chillón, pero rojo, que terminaba en unas botas marrones. Francis canturreaba mientras miraba al joven Hong Kong que tenía sus manos atrás y le miraba con una ceja alzada, sufriendo escalofríos de solo ver la expresión de aquel que si no era, parecía pedófilo.- Ha crecido tanto desde la última vez -

- Stay away, you wine bastard! – una mano enguantada en negro se estampó contra la mejilla del francés, al que los labios le quedaron a un costado mientras le protestaba, yéndose rápidamente a las manos y empujándose y golpeándose mutuamente, mientras el inglés le tiraba del cabello y lo amenazaba con cortárselo. Y ellos dos, sí señor, eran los dos primeros países del Viejo Continente en hacerse Aliados… porque la vida es irónica, y duele. Francia y el Reino Unido, los dos aliados puramente europeos, sumándoseles luego a ellos China, el único puramente asiático (y nuevamente, la vida jugaba con la ironías), Rusia, que más bien era un híbrido euro-asiático (con éste la vida más bien se burlaba del inglés y el chino), y finalmente Estados Unidos, el único americano (la ironía por ese lado venía solo hacia el inglés… momentáneamente). Seh…vaya grupo.

¿Qué se podía decir? Se suponía que esos cinco formarían distintas alianzas entre ellos con el fin de enfrentarse a las Potencias del Eje formadas tiempo atrás entre el idiota de Alemania, el inútil de Italia, y la sorpresiva inclusión de Japón, sorpresiva al menos, para uno de ellos. Sin embargo… viendo una escena en donde dos se golpeaban y un tercero se les unía, uno solo sonreía y el otro protestaba llamándolos 'niños' gracias a su complejo de hermano mayor, las Fuerzas Aliadas tendrían suerte, sin ya hablar de enfrentarse victoriosamente a las del Eje, sino simplemente en sobrevivirse a ellos mismos cuando ahí, más de uno, veía con no muy buenas intenciones a los otros.

Comenzando por Francia, Francis Bonnefoy, que era en pocas palabras una EX-potencia mundial que no quería aceptarlo, con complejo de pedofilia y una marcada tendencia bisexual (además del travestismo pervertido), que gustaba nombrarse a sí mismo como 'el Hermano Mayor' de Europa, aunque ciertamente es uno de los mayores de dicho continente. Sus relaciones con el resto de sus 'aliados' comenzaban y terminaban en una sola persona: Arthur. Nadie podría decir que el Reino Unido y Francia no pudiesen cooperar (porque no era la primera vez que eran aliados), pero tampoco nadie podía decir que de hecho, PODÍAN cooperar (porque la cantidad de guerras en las que se había metido el de ojos verdes, solo por el placer de golpear al otro desmentían varios créditos). Y sin embargo ahí estaban, conociendo al otro tan estrepitosamente como a su maldita mano derecha (o izquierda, viniendo al caso), desde que Arthur no era más que un niño llorón, y Francis un joven que ya demostraba su gusto por el travestismo obsesivo. Con el americano del grupo su relación era ambigua; usualmente prefería contradecirlo y mirarlo tal y como a un tarado, pero de nuevo gracias a la dulce ironía, él mismo le había ayudado a independizarse, hacía varios años.

Con China su perversión y morbosidad volvía a estar presente, y sonreía como bobo al mirar al chico cuyo cuerpo no representaba ni un décimo de su edad sino que encima, lo hacía verse más chico y… a Francia le gustaban los jóvenes. Yao prefería alejarse cuando lo llamaba lindo, poniéndose azul de por medio. No obstante, una característica a sobresalir del francés, si es que tenía una, era su enorme 'don'… después de todo, no cualquier podía ser amigo de Rusia y de hecho, sólo él lo era (por supuesto, eso no implicaba que no le temiera). ¿Y con el bando contrario? Poseía una rivalidad interesante con Alemania, con quien siempre se había 'peleado' por la hegemonía de Europa _Continental_ (porque para la desgracia de ambos, el Reino Unido también era europeo), otra muestra de fetichismo y perversión hacia los asiáticos al mirar a Japón con los mismos ojos que a China, y una sensación que se podría describir casi como fraternal ante Italia del Norte, a quien trataba de tonto, pero jamás atacaba (a menos que fuesen ataques sexuales, claro).

Luego estaba el segundo Aliado, el Reino Unido mejor conocido como Inglaterra y, para cercanos, Arthur Kirkland; la aún potencia hegemónica (aunque Alfred prometía que no por mucho) que con su obsesión hacia el té y la magia logró hacerse del Imperio más grande existente, tomarle un gusto vicioso al robo (de plata y oro, a España), y otro vicio por los abusos económicos (al 80 % de esos que terminaron como colonias, y a Francia), sin ser menos importante el narcotráfico, la caballerosidad pirata, el asesinato de las papilas gustativas, sus amigos "imaginarios" o su 'pequeño' problema con el alcohol. Y… ¿realmente hace falta especificar sus relaciones?

Odiado por casi todo el continente europeo (y asiático), su rivalidad con Francia es centenaria, su rencor hacia USA y su 'traición' inolvidable, su miedo hacia Rusia y su resistencia a su magia negra enorme, y finalmente su ambigüedad hacia China, a quien él no odia (en particular), pero China sí a él. También era más que conocida su mala relación con España (y su burla hacia él), su desprecio hacia ambos italianos (a los que considera imbéciles, y envidia por ser mejores en el deporte popular que él mismo inventó), su rivalidad chocante con Alemania (a quien consideraba digno, a diferencia de a Francia), y finalmente su relación con Japón, con el que había terminado de distanciarse por orden de sus jefes y a quien… para ser sincero, se notaba que extrañaba. ¿Su legado? Islas, territorios y más territorios como ex-colonias o colonias, que abarcaban los cuatro continentes principales y a los que había moldeado a su ser. Su inglés se había convertido hacía rato en el más hablado; el idioma universal.

Estados Unidos, conocido como Alfred Jones por los cercanos, era el más nuevo de los cinco Aliados, que se había unido luego de la abofeteada sorpresa que el japonés le había dado, y que se adjudicaba el papel del 'héroe' de la guerra, que salvaría al mundo con sus grandes hazañas. Lo que nadie sabía es que sus grandes 'hazañas' serían rápidamente opacadas por su gran estupidez. Era el más joven de los aliados también, con ni siquiera 200 años cumplidos como país independiente y aún así uno que cobraba cada vez más poder; su relación con el inglés que le había criado por supuesto no podía ser muy buena, él gozaba molestándolo y usualmente burlándolo, aunque lo aceptase como a un hermano. En pocas palabras… el jovial y alegre americano realmente no tenía 'malas relaciones', sino que su propia personalidad hacía que alrededor lo odiasen (aunque él pensara que eso no era otra cosa que amor apache). Su obsesión hacia las hamburguesas y la comida chatarra es tan grande como su falta de sentido del gusto heredada de Inglaterra, aunque no así su torpeza y comportamiento infantil en muchos casos. Los siempre engreídos europeos prefieren considerarlo como a un 'hijo' de Europa, por lo que prefieren ignorarlo…

Especialmente, porque de cualquier modo, el americano solo cree su propia presencia como la única importante. Y un dato curioso es la no muy amistosa relación que ha formado con Rusia; los otros tres aliados creen que cuando se sonríen el uno al otro, en verdad se imaginen _desmembrándose_, el uno al otro (y no niegan que alguna vez vayan a intentar hacerlo). También, y por alguna razón, tiende a darle órdenes a China, y a invadir su cultura para usarla en las cinco mil películas hollywoodenses sobre artes marciales existentes.

Rusia es el dulce y eterno incomprendido del grupo… bueno, dulce cuando quiere, pero sin duda incomprendido. Él fue quien sufrió su gran Revolución hace unos 18 años cuando, en 1917 ocurrió la Rebelión contra la Familia Real Rusa, y con ella todas sus costumbres cambiaron, así como también su nombre. Ahora lo conocían políticamente como 'Unión Soviética', aunque para cercanos o…esclavos, era más oportuno llamarlo Braginsky Iván. Alguna vez fue un Imperio enorme, y ahora, es un país enorme que se hizo todavía más enorme al absorver a sus cercanos, como al Trío de Hermanos Temblorosos, al _pony-boy_ (denominado así por él mismo) o a sus verdaderas dos hermanas mayores, la llorona de enormes montes y la psicópata incestuosa a la que hasta él teme. Kiku había llegado a asegurar que Rusia tenía poderes mágicos y, en todo momento, Arthur secundó esa idea.

Su relación con los aliados es… ¿buena? Aunque más bien deberíamos preguntarnos si de hecho, _existe_ tal relación. El único con el que podría clasificarse de _buena _sería con Francia; luego de_ rencorosa _con el Reino Unido (quien frustró uno de sus -muchos- intentos de conquista hacia el este asiático); de _fría _con el americano y finalmente algo de _obsesiva_ con el chino a quien, no era sorpresa ni secreto para nadie, hacía un tiempo trataba de conquistar (en todos los sentidos).

El último de los aliados era también el más viejo y físicamente más joven (bastante más que Alfred), que había terminado metido en eso gracias a su ahora rota relación con el japonés y el ataque de éste último dentro de su territorio el cual, además, había comenzado a dominar. No era un secreto para los miembros del bando que el chino allí era el que más experiencia tenía posiblemente, en todo lo existente, y que entre él y el británico se habían repartido el 80 % de los inventos existentes hasta ese momento (el otro 20 % se dividía entre Francia, USA, Alemania, Italia y Grecia, seguramente). Sus relaciones con aquellos cuatro realmente no eran muy grandes, exceptuando uno de ellos, pues en su gran mayoría los había conocido pero, no había deseado hacerlo.

Restaba decir que a la isla británica no le tenía ni aprecio y no le causaba nada de gracia su presencia; al francés, aparte de temer por su integridad física cada vez que le miraba con expresión violadora, tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio por haber precisamente ayudado a la isla (y por haberse quedado con parte de su territorio también como pago); en cambio su relación con Alfred estaba un poco más dividida, aquél yankee había participado como aliado de esos dos también, pero era incluso en ese momento el segundo país con el que más comerciaba (bienvenida nuevamente a la ironía, pues el primero era Inglaterra), a pesar de que tampoco lo hacía (por ahora) muy excesivamente. Por otro lado, le molestaba un tanto que Alfred se tomase sus artes marciales como un chiste atrayente de Hollywood (o que llamase a todo _'movimientos Shaolin'_). El último de todos era con Rusia; a ciencia cierta, siempre se había visto algo temeroso ante la ambigüedad y bipolaridad peligrosa de aquella Nación, aunque se rumoreaba por allí (por las malas lenguas) que desde la transformación al comunismo del ruso, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Eso eran ellos, en pocas palabras y… con una visión REALMENTE amable. Los que deberían _'liberar'_ a Europa.

- Oh Angleterre, tú siempre tan dramático. ¡Solo le daba un saludo amistoso al chico! Se esta convirtiendo en un joven tan bonito –Francis canturreaba mientras por alguna extraña razón que iba en contra de la física un marco de rosas se extendía a su alrededor y, para Arthur, un aura rosada muy gay.

- Será mejor que cierres tu boca y te alejes de él. ¡Jah, el día que un debilucho como tú pueda tocar a una de MIS colonias, definitivamente será el Apocalipsis! –el británico sonrió confiado y burlesco, teniendo dos ejemplos muy claros llamados Canadá y Seychelles, que habían sido franceses alguna vez.

Supuestamente, estaban allí, en la sala principal del hogar del inglés, esperando a los otros miembros de las Fuerzas Aliadas a que terminasen de firmar y arreglar su futura colaboración pero, por la cercanía, Francia había llegado mucho más rápido. En eso llegó el anciano mayordomo actual del dueño de la casa, acercándose primero al joven hongkonés que estaba allí transitoriamente y luego de de 4 años, en 1935, para llevarle los registros que había juntado desde que había vuelto a su hogar. Xian se alejó de la pelea que ya había comenzado a los golpes más allá, mirando a aquel hombre que se dirigió a su jefe.

- Joven Arthur, los invitados ya han llegado, ¿los hago pasar? –susurró, hablando tranquilo y pacífico, siendo las peleas entre aquellos dos una moneda corriente cada vez que Francia le visitaba, lo cual era seguido (y solo para molestar). Arthur le dio una patada en los bajos a su 'contrincante' a traición y de esa forma el francés no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse y agarrarse la recién atentada Paris. El británico rio algo burlesco de aquello y enseguida fue con su mayordomo, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

- Hum… sí bueno… Xian, ¿por qué no vas y les indicas dónde es? Si está USA entre ellos de seguro les costará encontrar el camino –rodó sus ojos y miró nuevamente al anciano hombre.- Oh, y estaremos aquí un rato, sabes cuán importante es así que, avisa que estaré ocupado –comentó, mientras el hongkonés sólo asentía y se marchaba de la sala justo cuando detrás de Arthur surgía una sombra con una risa un tanto tenebrosa, y un chillido del inglés despertaba una vez más a toda la servidumbre, ante la expresión nerviosa del mayordomo que, para no variar, veía a su amo golpeando al francés que acababa de levantarse con un jarrón que antes había estado lleno de rosas (y que ahora cubrían ciertas partes -golpeadas- que Francis había desnudado antes de levantarse).

- Me pregunto cuál morirá primero…-susurró el chino para sí, con una expresión que más parecía una mueca, a pesar de que se había acostumbrado ya a los desplantes y peleas del rubio. Se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo donde debían de esperar las otras naciones, mirando la hora en un reloj de bolsillo mientras, arriba, el mayordomo salía de la sala y volvía a su quehacer. –Bienvenidos. El Reino Unido los estaba esperando junto a Francia –saludó a los tres aunque se quedó mirando a quien había visto hacía cuatro años al regresar a Hong Kong; en esos dos años su cuerpo apenas había cambiado, aunque se podía decir que en vez de 12, ahora tenía unos 14.

- AJAJAJA ~ ¿Seguro que sí! Para este momento esos dos deben estar matándose~ -no era necesaria una presentación para él; Estados Unidos se presentaba solo, gritando y riendo alto solo para llamar la atención. Mantenía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta aviadora, y la otra sosteniendo un vaso de Coca.- Oh, por cierto… ¡este lugar es una tumba! ¿Cómo le hará Inglaterra para vivir en un lugar tan viejo? –el yankee tembló por alguna razón, aduciendo tener un escalofrío al estar en un lugar tan viejo y seguramente repleto de cosas tenebrosas.- Y sobretodo… ¡¡como haces TÚ!! Te compadezco ~ -revolvió los cabellos del chico que solo dejó caer una gota; a veces, realmente podía entender porqué el enojo y grito constante de Arthur hacia Alfred.

- Entonces, pequeño Hong Kong, ¿por dónde es? –el ruso que se encontraba unos pasos por detrás del americano (que automáticamente se ponía al frente de todos como el 'hero' que era) le sonrió al más joven con aquella aparentemente eterna ternura, riendo y sonriente como si toda la situación le pareciera agradable o graciosa, y sin parecer pensar que eso era todo por una guerra. También, disimulaba perfectamente que había tenido un tratado secreto con Alemania.

- Eh… es por aquí –el chico frunció algo el ceño, ignorando al yankee y prefiriendo mantenerse alejado del ruso; recordaba haber escuchado mínimas cosas de él por parte de Yao, mientras que Arthur prácticamente le había dicho que era el demonio en sí mismo. Y debía aceptar que el día en que lo conocía y Rusia casi lo aplasta con la mano al mencionar que él era 'bajito' le asustó, más que nada cuando empezó a canturrear y comentar con un tono bastante infantil que se parecía mucho a China. _"Quizás porque soy chino…" _había respondido él, hablándole con bastante sarcasmo, hasta que Arthur llegó y le apartó, viéndose tan alterado como siempre lo estaba cuando estaba cerca o en presencia de Iván.

Finalmente los condujo a través del vestíbulo y hacia las escaleras principales, pero mientras los guiaba se retrasó algunos pasos para acercarse a Yao, intentando quedar no muy pegado a los otros para que en todo caso, no le escucharan. El mayor que al parecer había esperado ello le sonrió como saludo, y habiendo llegado a la sala donde Arthur los esperaba él los dejó entrar, tomando a China de la manga del uniforme militar que éste traía, intentando llamar su atención.- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo…? De todos modos, falta que USA se meta en la pelea de los otros dos…-susurró, explicándole así que no se perdería de mucho.

Se quedaron en el pasillo, aunque la puerta de la sala estaba cerrada, y Yao suspiró, estirando un poco sus brazos y mirándole, sonriendo levemente al final.

- Creo que has vuelto a crecer un poco, algunos centímetros –comentó, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del otro y sonriendo algo contrariado.- Ahh, si sigues así terminarás pasándome, Xian –

- ¿Tú lo crees…? No estoy seguro –le miró extrañado y sacudió un poco su cabeza, mirando fijamente la banda roja que Yao llevaba atada en su brazo izquierdo, como si fuese parte del uniforme, además de la cesta que traía a espaldas.- ¿Y eso? –

- ¿Qué-…? Ah, esto… es un símbolo. Un símbolo del tipo de gobierno que tengo actualmente –intentó explayarse lo menos posible, pues prefería no tener que hablar de eso con él al menos, por ahora.- Y antes de que preguntes qué tipo, es algo complicado de explicar, tardaría mucho… -sonrió algo cansado, pues sentía que solo alguien como Iván podría comprenderle en ello. Después de todo, el mismo chico que estaba creciendo delante suyo, había crecido por métodos completamente distintos.- Pero es el contrario al que llevan esos tres –dio un vistazo rápido hacia la sala, refiriéndose a los dos rubios europeos y al norteamericano.

- Uhm… entiendo –alzó una de sus cejas pues entendía lo que le había dicho, aunque realmente no entendía por qué tenía que cargar con una insignia que representase aquello; sería más comprensible pensar que el rojo era simplemente, o porque era el color favorito de Yao (igual que el suyo), o porque era el color representativo y mayoritario en la bandera del mismo. – Eh, antes que lo olvide, Yao…-miró nervioso hacia la puerta, escuchando que los gritos disminuían de a poco, lo que significaba que pronto Arthur saldría a buscar al último Aliado.- Escuché que, has tenido algunos problemas con Japón últimamente… digo, aparte de los que ya tuviste –le miró seriamente aunque, eso no era gran novedad; exceptuando que el rastro de preocupación en él sí lo era.- Y si estás aquí es para entrar en la guerra… ¿o me equivoco? –

Yao se sorprendió un tanto ante aquellos comentarios, mirando al chico sin saber que él conocía de la situación, y mostrándose primero algo preocupado, para luego sonreírle más tranquilo.- Xian, quizás para ti sea raro pensarlo pero… como Nación, ya no soy como era hace 70 años… No te preocupes, estaré bien -se agachó un poco para acariciarle los cabellos y sonrió, pero antes de que el otro pudiese hacer una acotación a eso se escucharon unos gritos más fuertes de adentro de la sala y Yao puso una mueca, mirando hacia allí con protesta.- ¿Pero qué están haciendo ahí adentro…? Se comportan como niños…-

Xian solo pudo mirar con una gota hacia el lugar, pues a los segundos Arthur abrió la puerta entre golpeteos e insultos entre el francés y el americano, sufriendo uno de sus tan cotidianos tiques en sus ojos.

- ¿Q-qué rayos haces, China? ¡Entra ya! ¡Quiero que se vayan lo más pronto posible! –protestó rápidamente, a lo que Yao le contestó con la misma cara de pocos amigos y antes de volver a entrar, el británico se dirigió al más bajo.- ¡No dejes que te lave el cerebro Xian, él está loco y su sistema es malo! –rió con sorna, casi lavándole él el cerebro al chico donde un slogan del tipo 'El comunismo es MALO'.- Por ahora puedes ir a descansar, no tardaremos mucho –pronunció al final, volviendo a meterse en la sala tras una risotada estruendosa pronunciada por el yankee, que parecía estar burlándose de un cuadro antiguo colocado en la sala. Yao solo suspiró con algo de molestia, miró al más chico y le hizo un gesto con la mano, sonriéndole levemente y despidiéndose mientras éste, luego de quedarse parado allí unos minutos, resolvía irse a su habitación.

Aunque China le hubiese dicho que no se preocupase, no podía evitar pensar que quizás, algo no del todo bueno ocurriría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_Fueron pequeños e inesperados males entendidos… no tan mal entendidos."_

- ¡Se-señor, es terrible! ¡¡La bandera del Sol Naciente se ve en la frontera!! –un oficial del ejército británico-hongkonés entró apresurado en un despacho sin siquiera golpear, un despacho que más bien parecía una sala de estar semi privada, con un escritorio de espaldas a un gran ventanal, tres sillones de diferente tamaño, una mesita pequeña y dos sillas frente al escritorio, aparte de la del dueño de éste. Que justo ene se momento levantó la mirada, algo sorprendido no por la entrada repentina sino por sus palabras.

- ¿Es eso cierto…? –preguntó, mirando hacia atrás, por aquel enorme ventanal que daba al cielo, aunque lógicamente desde allí no podría ver lo que el hombre le decía.

- A-así es señor, lo que se llegó a pensar era cierto; el jefe de Japón consideró que sería bueno atacar nuestro territorio por ser territorio aliado y…-aquel oficial vestido de azul oscuro, peor con un diseño casi idéntico al británico calló, nervioso.

- Y por ser territorio occidental, sí –Xian concluyó aquella frase frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirando hacia el frente, peor no a aquel hombre sino a un punto muerto en el suelo cerca de éste, algo molesto. Conocía ya de lo conservador que era el actual Emperador Japonés, y de cómo supuestamente pretendía 'liberar' a las colonias de Asia.

- No es todo, señor… también, han llegado avisos de que ahora mismo hay tropas dirigiéndose hacia Malasia –las cejas del chico se alzaron, bastante sorprendido. ¿Acaso Japón pretendía tomar todas las colonias británicas de la zona? Suspiró, sintiéndose nervioso.- Debe avisarle al señor Inglaterra ahora mismo. Si no fuese porque habíamos previsto esto por su consejo, probablemente ya habrían entrado al territorio…-el hombre se escuchaba lógicamente amargado y preocupado, haciendo referencia a la desconfianza que el sagaz chico había tenido desde hacía bastante tiempo en cuanto los movimientos japoneses, que le habían hecho pensar (cuando hacía dos años la guerra había comenzado, y Japón intentaba conquistar parte de China) en la gran posibilidad de que eso se repitiese consigo, especialmente, porque Arthur también era uno de los principales Aliados.

- Eso haré. Y sobre eso… no deberías decirlo siquiera, yo menos que nadie quisiera que este lugar sea capturado –comentó, dando vuelta a la ironía que resultaba para él ello pues, significaba que lo capturarían prisionero a él. El militar asintió y se retiró apresuradamente, mientras que Hong Kong caminaba nuevamente hacia su escritorio, sin sentarse y tomando el teléfono con una mueca de seriedad, mirando aún por la ventana.

En la mansión del rubio aquel chirrido molesto, monótono y clásico no paraba de sonar mientras él, a las apuradas, terminaba atendiéndolo. Se encontraba en su despacho, su escritorio, revisando papeles y recibiendo informes; nunca había estado tan ocupado antes, ni siquiera en la Primera Guerra pues… nada de eso era comparable al presente, la Segunda.

- Sí, ¿quién habla? –Arthur se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla giratoria que tenía, moviendo impaciente los dedos de su mano libre.

- Soy yo Arthur. Creo que te interesaría enterarte de que la bandera del Imperio Japonés ha rodeado y tomado todo el territorio chino de Guangzhou; es decir que estoy rodeado –la voz del chico sonaba más tranquila de lo que en verdad estaba, esperando recibir (aparte de ayuda), algún consejo o mínimo un aliento de aquel que, más allá de cualquier protesta sobre su persona que él y otros pudiesen tener, era un genio para las estrategias… un genio que, por alguna razón, se veía muy desconcertado, casi incrédulo, y él no comprendía porqué.

El Reino Unido rió nervioso, tensándose su mano.- J-jeh… ¿qué dices Xian? Eso es imposible; aunque ahora Japón sea parte de los del Eje y seamos enemigos, el jamás haría algo como eso, yo…estoy seguro, n-no cabe duda de eso. ¡No olvides que todas las tácticas y estrategias que él usa, yo mismo se las enseñé a comienzos de siglo! – repitió aquello por millonésima en los últimos dos años; desde que la guerra había comenzado se había aferrado férreamente a esa antigua íntima amistad, su primera amistad, pese al cual había debido separarse (por orden de su Rey, para colmo) cuando la Alianza terminó, él seguía apreciando. Pero incluso Francia se lo había recordado, después de todo… los que eran como _'ellos'_ siempre estaban sometidos a los deseos de su jefe, _fuese lo que fuese_. _"Él…él jamás lo haría, ¿verdad…? Aunque hayamos tenido que dejar de firmar ese papel, nosotros…"_

- Bien pues entonces yo debo estar muy mal informado… porque según yo la única bandera con un círculo rojo y rayos del sol naciente en ella, era la de Japón – aquellas palabras no pudo evitar decirlas con algo de ironía; sabía que al británico le dolería, pero su nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo su ansiedad no le podían dejar en la suficiente paz como para tomarse eso de forma tranquila, como si nada pasase. Especialmente porque desde la ventana y allí, en la capital de la isla, ahora _sí _podía verla, al ejército y a _aquella_ bandera.- ¿Acaso hay otra-…? –se interrumpió de forma algo repentina cuando, por el tubo y del otro lado se escuchó un segundo timbre de teléfono sonar, por lo que Xian se quedó callado, casi mirando hacia el tubo de donde el sonido salía, esperando.

- Señor, es una llama de China –el anciano mayordomo del británico entró al despacho con un almohadón en manos y sobre éste un teléfono, dejándolo sobre el escritorio del rubio para que éste respondiese y luego retirándose. Arthur tragó saliva, poniéndose nervioso y teniendo un mal presentimiento, sufriendo un tic nervioso mientras le susurraba un 'espérame' a Xian, atendiendo el otro.

- ¡China…! Hol-…ugh…-se calló cuando la voz potente del otro lado le asustó, mirando el teléfono con los ojos en blanco.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Han rodeado a Hong Kong y tú estás allí sin hacer nada! ¡Será mejor que me ayudes, ya que te estás haciendo cargo de él…! –Yao le reclamaba al otro lado del teléfono; él por supuesto había comenzado a tener problemas desde comienzos de la guerra, cuando Japón atacó algunos territorios al Norte, pero no había esperado realmente que tomase Guangzhou también (el cual era parte de sí), mientras que la estrategia que su Jefe había trazado se encontraba alejada de ese punto, sin considerarlo crucial. Había sido hacía unos pocos días que el movimiento se había notado, y Kiku se había hecho de aquella zona, recién entonces dándose Yao cuenta de lo que quería.

- ¡Agh! ¡D-deja de gritarme, amarillo! ¡Justo ahora estaba planeando la forma más rápida de llegar! –tapándose un oído primero, alzó la voz para responder el tono del otro.- A-además, ¿de quién fue la culpa de que rodeasen Hong Kong? ¡Inútil! ¡Creí que tenías la zona bien protegida! –

- ¡¿Y cómo se suponía que yo supiese eso?! ¡Pobre Hong Kong, con alguien como tú cuidándolo! Yo iré para allá ahora mismo, ¡intenta hacer algo útil también! –protestando, comenzaron a insultarse rápidamente, de forma más suave o tapada por parte de Yao y más marcada por parte de Arthur.

- ¿Yao…? –por un tercer lado, el hongkonés que había estado escuchando principalmente los gritos de Arthur notó la voz de su hermano un poco más lejana, dejando caer una gota a medida que los iba escuchando pelear y suspirando cuando comenzaron con el asunto de la 'culpa mutua', lo que había hecho uno y el otro, y las protestas acerca de su educación, cuidado y supervisión.- Oigan… ¡¡Oigan!! –alzó sus voz al final también, escuchando a ambos callarse durante unos segundos, seguramente sorprendidos de aquel tono en voz suya, siendo probablemente la primera vez para Arthur, y la segunda o tercera para Yao.- Me encantaría seguir escuchando su plática pero, creo que Kiku ya ha llegado en sí mismo, así que sería bueno si cortasen y viniesen –

- ¡A-ah! ¡Xian, no te preocupes! ¡Yo llegaré mucho antes que ese tonto! –el chino más grande debió agudizar sus sentidos para poder escuchar a través de dos tubos, y alzó la voz para que pudiese escucharlo, mientras Arthur sólo le recriminaba a Yao, asegurando que quizás llegaría después, pero sería mucho más útil.

Suspirando, finalmente Xian cortó, caminando fuera del despacho y también fuera de la que era su casa, para esperar frente a ésta al nipón, mientras seguramente, en la frontera, las fuerzas militares de ambos debían de estar luchando. Él no era tonto; era conciente de que no duraría casi nada a nivel militar, y a nivel físico entre ambos… pues, Xian siempre había sido bueno en ello, pero nunca había sido una ciudad precisamente bélica, y eso jugaba en su contra…

- D-dónde rayos están…-uno de sus ojos y sus cejas temblaba, fruncido, y él se encontraba ahora, luego de un par de horas de pelea, dentro de una especie de galpón donde había sido encerrado cuando el japonés le venció; las tropas de ambos quizás seguían luchando en menor proporción en la frontera pero, al haber llegado a la capital, ya lo habían vencido. Y de hecho habían peleado, ellos dos también; Kiku con su katana y Xian con cuanto objeto que pudiese usar de arma encontraba. Durante unos momentos, incluso casi le explota un petardo en la cara al contrario, pero no tardaron mucho hasta que se convirtió en algo de puro esquive y escape, siendo capturado al final.

Se veía algo lastimado y estaba maniatado contra la fría pared, mirando con seriedad y dolor hacia la puerta cerrada cuando escuchó un par de voces conocidas peleando afuera, peleando con Kiku, y discutiendo entre ellas.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, tonto?! ¡Ayúdame! –No habían parado de reclamarse desde que habían llegado, alarmándose tanto el chino como el británico al notar que ya habían capturado a Xian, aunque Arthur estando bastante shockeado como para atacar. Kiku tampoco se vio muy feliz cuando vio al rubio llegar al lugar, mirándose serio, quizás tanto como cuando hacía años había atacado a China en primer lugar, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba algo diferente…más triste de lo usual.

- ¡D-déjame! ¡Hago lo que puedo, argh, idiota! ¡¡Me pisaste!! ¡Aléjate! -Okay. Más que una pelea de 'China e Inglaterra vs Japón', y ante el panorama de los dos primeros insultándose y gritándose en cada oportunidad, aquello, a ojos de Kiku, se había convertido en un 'China vs Inglaterra. Japón como espectador'.

¿El resultado? Perdieron, por supuesto. Y quedaron también capturados ahí adentro (hasta que el resto de los Aliados fueron por ellos y, gracias a una de las idioteces de Italia, invirtieron la situación, aunque sin poder recuperar ni a Xian ni a su territorio), con el menor, que al verlos, no pudo pensar nada más…

"_Veo que no sirven para cooperar…"_


End file.
